Fire beats Ice Series Book 2: Dawing of The Age
by KesseGirl1
Summary: The Pevensie's are back in the movie prince Caspian, Along with old and new Characters. When Adalyn and Peter's daughter meet's Prince Caspian, she falls for him emeidietly. Will they be able to save Adalyn from the Telmarine's? Will they be able to save Narnia? Or will Narnia be doomed to evil forever? Caspain/New Oc COMPLETE! Second in series! 2/4 possibly 2/5
1. PROLOGUE

**~Prologue~**

Sorcerer's are known to stop aging around the age of eighteen so a sorcerer would stay immortal forever, he or she could not die. Just like the White Witch.

In the prequel to this story we read of the adventure the four Pevensie's went on and then they saved Narnia and became Kings and Queen's of that world. A sorcerer, the daughter of the White Witch, had joined them on their journey to the stone table and after the great battle she became their advisor and a princess of Narnia.

The woman sorcerer stood in her young daughters room and she watched her sleep. The young girl was not more than five years of age. Her black hair spread across the pillow. A smile playing at the young girls lips. She looked so much like Peter exceptnfor her hair. Her hair came from Adalyn's father, he had black hair.

It was around midnight that night and all was eerily quiet but Adalyn took no notice of it, she only watched her young daughter sleep.

All of a sudden, loud rumbling was heard and then the whole castle shook. bits of the ceiling came down in little pebbles and dust came down too.

Adalyn hurried to the window and saw soldiers and large weapons of an enemy coming towards the castle, they had large catapults.

Adalyn ran back to her daughter's side and woke her up.

"Come on, dear! We need to leave!", Adalyn grabbed some spare clothes for her daughter and shoved them into a satchel and the two of them ran out of the room.

The attacks came quicker and faster and more destructive, so they ran faster through the hall ways, passing fauns and other Narnian's on the way and telling them to evacuate.

They ran to Peter's old study and two of the servants pulled the book-case out-of-the-way and there was a door behind it. They unlocked it and hurried through the tunnel. the five-year-old girl was crying silently as her mother pulled her along through the tunnel. But then Adalyn stopped all of a sudden.

"Vanya! take my daughter far from here!", Adalyn handed her daughter off to the faun. Adalyn ran back up the tunnel, her heart was breaking because of the screams of her daughter.

Adalyn had a few tears roll down her cheeks , she closed her eyes and continued running. She made it out of the tunnel. She locked the door and pulled the book shelf back in front of it.

She ran to her and Peter's room and pulled the black dress she first had when the Pevensie's came to Narnia. She hadn't worn it since. She had kept it hidden all these years so that the maids wouldn't find it and burn it because it wasn't royalty clothing.

She slipped it on and grabbed her sword and strapped the sword to her waist.

She put on some boots and then ran out of the room, but not before she put on the locket Peter gave her to fill with pictures of them.

At her daughters birth, someone had painted her daughter and her together and then at her wedding to Peter when they were nineteen, was also painted and a smaller pictures was fitted inside the locket.

She put it in the secret pocket in her dress. She ran out of the front door of the palace and through the gate's.

She joined the centaurs at the gates, along with the rest of their army.

But they were no match for the soldiers that came at them.

the Narnain army retreated, but Adalyn was caught by some guards and brought to the tent where the leader of the enemy's army was.

A man dressed in silver armor stood beside a man who was sitting down at a desk. the man sitting at the desk wore a crown with many jewel's on it and a furry robe that draped over his shoulder.

He was surprised when they brought in this young girl. she had been put in Iron's.

"My lord", the guards bowed to their king. The king was expecting the girl to bow too but when she didn't he got annoyed at the girls rudeness.

The royal man stood up from his seat and went over to the girl, he put his fingers under her chin, she didn't flinch, she only glared daggers at the man in front of her that they called 'A King'.

"Tell me, girl", the king spoke, "why do you not bow to your superior?". Adalyn did not answer him.

"Oh.", he said mockingly, "you do not speak? are you a mute?". he went back over to his desk and leaned on it and stared at the girl.

"No.", was her only answer.

"Good." he went back over to her, "then you will answer my question". he looked her in the eyes, "why do you not bow to your king?".

"You are not my king. You may be a king else where, but here, here you are nothing but a coward". she said, "You are afraid to negotiate peace with other rulers. You are scared that one day your kingdom will be taken from you".

"The king looked at her with wide eyes. "How dare you speak to me in such a way!". he pursed his lips. all she had said was true.

"I can speak to you in any way I want." she looked at him slyly. "Aslan is the rightful king of Narnia".

"Who is this 'Aslan' ", he was worried that he may be too much of a challenge.

"Aslan is the sun of the emperor over the sea's".

"Well I am sure that-... I'm sorry, did you say 'son of the emperor over the sea's?' ".

"Why yes, yes I did".

The king gestured for the guards to take her away.

In the years to come, Adalyn was left to die in a prison cell with no food or water. Narnia was taken over by the telmarines and left with the new ruler.

King Caspian the Conquerer, the telmarines called him.

They built a large stone castle and left Cair Paravel in ruins. Even the tree's retreated into themselves.

King Caspian left Adalyn in the deepest parts of the dungeon. she was left in agony. but she didn't die. She was strong in hopes that her beloved, Magnificent king, would one day return and save Narnia. Aslan with them.

Thousands of years would pass before Narnia would have its savior.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! **


	2. Chapter 1·: Prince Caspian

**First Chapter! _(Not really, the Prologue was ;D)_ Here We Go! **

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own prince Caspian or any of the charcters. i only own the one's you don't reconize.**

**ENJOY!**

**Ages.**

**Peter: 17**

**Adalyn: 31 in the prologue and 1331 later in the book. But she still looks 17.**

**Susan: 16**

**Edmund: 15**

**Lucy: 12**

**~Chapter 1~ _Prince Caspian._**

The immortal girl stood in her room inside the how, sharpening her sword. She looked seventeen but she was really 1300-years-old. Her long, curly, black hair hung around her face.

She wore a white tunic and a brown vest over top, brown breeches and black boots. She wore a belt that she could easily put her sword on and her bow and quiver of arrows sat beside her bed.

She had been living with the Narnian's for nearly thirteen hundred years, she hadn't seen her mother since the day they escaped from Cair. She always feared the worst when the subject of her mother came up.

The centaurs wifes mostly raised her. But at first the general of the Narnian's, Orieus, had raised her some until the woman took over raising her. She learned to sword fight and use a bow. She was very skilled in both. But the most she was skilled in was magic.

The night before they left she had snuck into her mother's room and taken her mothers old ring that she had said to her not to touch it ever. But curiosity got the best of her. But she had accidentally dropped it when they were escaping. it had rolled onto one of the balconies.

She had never met her father and her mother could never speak of him when ever she asked. it would always be 'When you are older dear you will understand' but now that she was older, she still didn't understand. but she hoped it would one day make sense.

She heard someone enter the room. She looked up and saw the old badger standing there.

"Hi, Truffelhunter", the girl said and went back to sharpening her sword. the room was lit with two torches, on either side of the room.

"Hello, Juno", he said. "Glenstorm has asked me to tell you that you will be joining me to Nikabrik and Trumpkin's ", the badger said.

Juno put her sword down, "Really? I thought I wasn't allowed to leave the How?".

"Yes, I know. But since you now know how to defend yourself now, Glenstorm will allow you".

Juno emeidietly jumped up from her seat on her bed and strapped the now sharpened sword to her belt and then she slipped on her boot's.

"Alright", she said. "let's go".

Truffelhunter and Juno left the how that day and traveled to the dwarfs hovel. There wasn't much room in the How, so truffelhunter volunteered himself to take on the liberty of leaving to leave else where. He requested that Juno join him.

It took them three days to get there and so the dwarfs were glad to have some more company in the shuddering woods.

One night while they sat around the dinner table, Truffelhunter had just finished making soup and was about to pour it into bowls, Nikabrik heard something outside and so her grabbed his sword and he and Trumpkin went out.

"He's seen us", Nikabrik's faint voice could be heard.

Juno went to go outside, Truffelhunter stopped her. "Stay, Juno". He said. "I don't want you getting hurt".

Some shouting was heard outside. Then the sound of a horn was heard.

Nikabrik called for them to come out.

Juno went out but Truffelhunter stayed at the door.

Juno walked over to Nikabrik and saw something lying on the ground behind him. She pushed her way passed the dwarf and saw an incredibly handsome young man laying there, he was unconscio

Nikabrik", she whined, "what did you do to him?".

"I only hit him.". he answered.

The young man had dark brown hair that came to his shoulders and by the way he looked he was definitely telmarine. The telmarine was wearing chain male and a nightshirt underneath. a cloak was on his back and his sword was near him. A white horn was nearby too.

"Help me bring him inside.", he put the horn on her belt and she and Nikabrik dragged him inside before more soldiers showed up.

Truffelhunter saw that they were bringing in something and so he helped them get him into Trumpkin's bed.

"Where is Trumpkin, by the way?". Juno asked.

"He let himself get captured so that he could lead the telmarines away." Nikabrik answered and went back into the other room.

Truffelhunter left the room and brought back some bandages and some water.

"Here", he set it down on the able beside the bed.

"Thanks, Truffelhunter.", Juno smiled at her friend and he smiled back and went out of the room.

Juno looked over the young man and watched his silent form. A large gash was on the side of his head where Nikabrik had hit him. She took a piece of the bandages and dipped it in the water. She washed away most of the blood.

She took of the chain-mail and threw it to the floor. she had picked up his sword from the forest and had put it beside the fireplace.

She whiped his face with the cloth and just smiled down at him. She then wrapped a dry cloth around his head and then left the room.

She placed the horn on the table and Truffelhunter just stared at it in shock, he didn't say anything but ran his hands over it.

Truffelhunter poured the soup and had some bread on the side of it.

Halfway through their meal Nikabrik broke a piece of bread off. "This bread is so stale".

"I'll just get him soup then". Truffelhunter went over to the pot in the kitchen.

"He should be coming around soon", Juno said. "You did hit him pretty hard, Nikabrik".

"yeah, well I don't think I hit him hard _enough", _Nikabrik said.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy", Juno said.

"He's a telmarine! Not some lost puppy!", Nikabrik said to Jno then turned to Truffelhunter, "You said you were gonna get rid of him".

"No, I said I'd take care of him".

"We can't kill him now", Juno said."I just bandaged his head".

"She's right Nikabrik. I'd be like murdering a guest!"

"Oh yeah and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?". Nikabrik retorted.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing", Truffelhuntersaid. "It's not the boy's fault".

All of a sudden, the Young man burst fourth from the room and went to get his sword, but Nikabrik got to him first and pointed asword at him. The young man grabbed the firpoker and they clashed their weapon's together.

"Stop! Stop!", truffelhunter yelled at the two.

"I told you we should have killed him while we had the chance". Nikabrik said.

"You know why we can't!", Juno said.

"If we're taking a vote", the telmarine said, "I'm with her".

"But we can't him go!", Nikabrik said. "He's seen us!".he trapped the young man and the boy stumbled and fell back into a chair beside the fireplace.

"Enough, Nikabrik!", truffelhunter said. "Or will iI have to sit on your head again?". Nikabrik grimaced at this.

"And you!", Truffelhunter said. he bent down and looked at the spilled soup on the ground. "i spent half the morning on that soup". The badger went back to the kitchen.

"W-What are you?". the telmarine asked.

"you know, it's funny that you would ask that", The badger said. Juno just watched. "You'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one".

"No. no, I mean...", he looked at Juno and the at Nikabrik. "You're Narnian's... You're supposed to be exstinct".

"Sorry to disappoint you", Nikabrik sat back down.

Juno took the soup from Truffelhunter and laid it on the table. "Here you go. Still hot". Juno looked at the boy.

"Since when do we own a boarding house for telmarine souldiers?", Nikabrik asked.

"I am not a soldier", the young man corrected Nikabrik, the young man stood up still having the poker in his hand, "I am Prince Caspian the tenth".

Everyone in the room was silent.

"What are you doing here", Juno asked.

Caspian looked down at the fire. "Running away". he answered sadly. he put the poker back by the fire and he watched the fire. "My uncle has always wanted my throne". he gazed sadly. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he didn't have an heir of his own".

"Well that changes things". Truffelhunter says.

"Yeah. mean's we don't have to kill you ourselves". Nikabrik said.

"You're right", Caspian said and hurried to the door and put his chain-mail on which was there.

"Where are you going?", truffelhunter asked quickly.

"My uncle won't stop until i'm dead", Caspian said.

"but you can't leave! You're meant to save us", Juno said. Caspian stopped what he was doing and stared at the three of them.

"Don't you know what this is?", Truffelhunter picked up the horn from the table and ran a hand over the mouth of it.

Caspian gazed at the magical horn as he thought.

"The Gentle Queen's horn".


	3. Chapter 2: Years Of Sorrow

**I am sooooooooo so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I am back now and I promise I will not abandon this story again! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 2~**

Peter Pevensie, age seventeen, sighed as he sat down on the bench beside his sister Susan. Edmund set down his luggage beside the bench and then sat down on the end of the bench beside Peter. They were in the train station.

"Your welcome", Edmund said. Peter had just gotten into a big fight with some bullies and if Edmund hadn't jumped in and helped kick their butt's, Peter might have been on the tracks at the moment.

"I had it sorted", Peter stood up and walked over to the tracks.

"What was it this time?", Susan asked annoyed at her brother. She was the most mature one out of the four.

"He bumped me", Peter turned around to look at his siblings.

"So you hit him?", Lucy asked worried.

"No." Peter said. "After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him".

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?", Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to", Peter retorted. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we are kids", Edmund reminded him.

"But, I wasn't always", Peter said. "It's been a year." he sat back down on the bench. "How long does he expect us to wait?".

Lucy placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "We know you miss her, Peter".

"I didn't even get to know what she wanted to tell me." Peter fiddled with the bottom of his jacket sadly.

"Peter, I think it's time to accept that we live here", Susan said, she crossed her arms, "It's know use pretending any different."

Peter sighed angrily but didn't say a word. Susan looked behind herself and saw someone that made her murmur something.

"Pretend you're talking to me", Susan said to her siblings.

"We are talking to you", Edmund stated the obvious. Susan glared at him, then Lucy cried out and stood up.

"quiet, Lu", Susan scolded.

"something pinched me", Lucy defended herself.

"Hey, stop pulling!", Peter told Edmund.

"I'm not even touching you!", Edmund said.

The train roared by.

"look, would you all of you just-", Susan too felt the sensation and so all of them stood up. "What is that?".

"It feels like magic." Lucy said excited.

"Quick, everyone hold hands", Susan said and grabbed Lucy and Peter's hand. The wind blew hard from the train and papers flew everywhere.

"I'm not hold you're hand!" Edmund yelled but Peter just grabbed his hand.

The tiles on the roof and walls began to break off and fly around but the other people there on the platform didn't even notice it. The train went through the tunnel and the roof of the tunnel broke off. They looked straight head at the train but through the windows they could see glimpse's of a sandy white beach and a large ocean.

The train station disappeared and the train ran through a blinding white light and disappeared too. The white light faded away and the pevensie's were then standing in a large cave right at the mouth. The cave led out onto a sandy white beach.

The four siblings walked out of the cave and on to the beach.

Lucy grinned at Susan and then Susan got the idea of Lucy's. They took off their jackets and shoes and stockinged and then raced into the water with the boys following their actions.

After having a good time in the water, Edmund stopped playing an looked up at something.

"Ed? Ed!", Susan tried to get his attention.

"What is is?", Peter asked still smiling.

"Where do you suppose we are?", Edmund asked.

"Well, where do you think?", Peter asked with sarcasm

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia", Edmund said and looked at his brother, he then looked back at the cliff of ruins. The rest of them did too.

* * *

Adalyn laid on the floor of her prison cell, clutching her wounds. All the prisoners had to work as slaves for workers. She had helped build this castle and now she was in prison.

She ripped another piece off her black dress and wrapped it around her arm as a sling. She pressed a stone on the wall and it went backwards and a stone flipped up from the ground. She took out the locket she kept hidden in there.

She opened the locket and started to cry when she saw the picture of Peter and her. He was kissing her cheek while she was laughing. It was of they're wedding day.

The other picture was of Adalyn holding her newborn baby girl, Juno.

And now both of them were gone. She didn't even know if Juno was alive or not. She could have been mortal and had died hundreds of years ago.

Peter, on the other hand, she could see again one day, for Aslan had said that he would return when Narnia was in need of them most.

When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs she quickly hid the locket in the hidden pocket in her skirt.

A guard came down with a richly dressed man that had a pointed black beard.

"There is a prisoner over here, Lord Miraz", the guard said and opened Adalyn's cell door.

The tall lord looked at Adalyn with hard eyes.

"Bring her to the north tower", Lord Miraz told the guard and the guard nodded and grabbed Adalyn, she tried to fight him, but it was no use because she was too weak from lack of water and food, even her personal hygiene was bad.

She was dragged to the north tower where they torture prisoners.

They put her in a room where there were a pair of chains nailed to the ground and a pair on the ceiling. They strapped her ankles to the ground one and her wrists to the ceiling. A lever was beside it and a rack of whips were on the other side.

Lord Miraz walked into the room. "leave", he said to the guards in there. Adalyn and Miraz were left alone.

"What is your name, dear. And don't lie to me".

"_Adalyn..." _She said, she was shocked by her own voice because she hadn't heard it for a long time. It was hoarse and wraspy.

He took a whip from the rack and unfolded it.

He whipped Adalyn's back about ten times and then went back around to the front.

"That will teach you... _Narnian",_ he spat the last word out like venom. He left the room, leaving Adalyn there alone.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! ;D**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Them

**Hellooooooo! How's it goin' people! **

**I will stop blabbering and get on with it.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 3~**

Peter and his siblings walked through the ruins, trying to make out what the ruin's used to be.

Peter walked through an orchar and the other Pevensie's went in different direction's. Lucy went over onto a balcony that looked out to the ocean and beach.

"I wonder who lived here?", Lucy said to Susan who walking nearby. Susan hiy something on the ground and it made a 'clink' sound. Susan bent down to pick it up. She brought it up out of the grass and it was some type of solid gold chess piece.

"I think we did", Susan said, Lucy looked confused and walked over to Susan. Peter and Edmund came over too.

"Hey, that's mine. from my chess set", Edmund took it from his sister.

"Which chess set?", Peter asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in finchley, did I?", Edmund said with sarcasticness in his voice. Lucy looked over to a stone structure over by some tree's.

"It can't be", She whispered to herself. she took off running in that direction. The three others followed her.

"Don't you see?", Lucy asked Peter when they got to the foot of the stairs. She put Peter in front of a broken stone thing. "Imagine walls", Lucy told Peter, she then placed Susan to the left of Peter, "And colums there". Lucy stood next to Susan.

"And a glass roof", She gestured to the sky.

It then dawned on Peter, "Cair Paravel". Susan and Edmund caught after and all four of them were shocked.

Edmund spotted something lying near the stairs. it wasn't just a pieace of stone.

Edmund went and picked it up, it was a ring with a lions head. Peter walked over, he went into sock.

"Peter?", Susan ctried to call her frozen brother back to reality.

What Peter was staring at was his wife's special ring, the one that could turn into a staff. Peter shook his head to wake himself up. It worked fairly well.

"It's Adalyn's ring", Peter took it from Edmund. "If no one has killed her... she is still alive", Peter told his siblings. "I must find her..." he had tears coming to his eyes, he sat down on the ground and put his face in his hands, trying to not ket his siblings see him cry. "_I must..."._

"We will, Pete. But first we must find out how long it has been", Edmund said.

* * *

Caspian had left Truffelhunter and Nikibriks huvvel alone, Juno had requested she come with him Caspian refused.

Juno, instead, decided to go to the "island", it is rumored that if someone was to blow the horn the kings and queens of old would return. And so she hoped that she would be able to find the old and wise ones on the islnad, because that is where they will come first. She knew that king Peter was her father, that's all she knew about him.

Juno set out before dawna and arived on the island around noon.

She looked around the island until she gave up hope. But when she was walking on the river bank, she saw a boat in the middle of the water. Two telmarine soldiers were in it. One was rowing and staring at something in the bottom of the boat and the other one was holding a cross bow.

"He won't stop staring", the one rowing said.

"So don't look", the one with crossbow said. the one rowing continued to row but instead of looking at the something in the boat he just looked around. But he felt the something's stare and looked at the thing again.

"Here's far enough", the rowing man said. The one with the crossbow nodded and they stood up and lifted a short man from the boat.

"_Trumpkin...", _Juno said to herself. She was about to run in and save him but an arrow zoomed by and hit the side of the boat. Juno looked over to the beach and saw a brown haired girl in a purple Narnian was holding a loaded bow and was ready to shoot. A younger girl in a red Narnian dress came running up beside the girl and two boys ran up beside aswell. The boys took out their swords.

"Drop him!", the girl in the purple dress said.

The dwarf said something through his gag that sounded like, "Crows and Crockery".

The two gaurds dropped the dwarf into the water and the two boys ran into the water. The girl with the bow shot another arrow and hit the gaurd that was rowing in the chest, he fell over backwards and into the water, the other guard jumped in not wanting to be killed.

The blond haired boy dove in after the dwarf and the dark haired boy went after the boat to bring it to shore.

Juno hurried over to the beach just as the two boys came back with what they had gone after.

When the blond boy had dragged Trumpkin onto the sand, the girl in the red dress came and cut the ropes that bond him. he rolled over and took the gag off his mouth and started coughing up water. he stood up a moment later.

"Drop him!", the Trumpkin growled angrily. "That's the best you can come up with?".

"A simple thank you would suffice!", Susan defended herself.

"they were doing just fine drowning me without your help!".

"Maybe we should have let them", the blond boy said.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?". the girl in the red dress asked.

"they're telmarines." Trumpkin stated. "that's what they do".

"Telmarines? in Narnia?", the dark haired boy said.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?", Juno asked. Everyone just noticed that she was there.

"Juno?", Trumpkin aid with bewilderment on his face.

"Hello, Trumpkin. Now are you going to answer my question?", she looked back at the four of them.

"It's bit of a long story", the younger girl said. The girl in the purple dress handed the blond boy a sword that had a lion's head on the hilt. The four of them were standing there.

'_Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve!", _Juno scramed inside her head.

Juno saw it and so did Trumpkin. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me", Trumpkin said. "You're it?".

Juno then caught on, "You're the kings and Queens of old!", Juno said.

"I'm high King Peter, the magnificent", Peter held his hand out to Juno but Juno didn't know what he was doing.

"You probably could've left off the last part", Susan said to Peter. Trumpkin chuckled.

"Probably", the dwarf was smirking. Peter backed up. his face grew serious. Juno gulped. '_It was now or never'._

"King Peter?", Juno started off.

"Yes...", he didn't know what to call her.

"Juno. my name is Juno".

"Ok then, Juno. what is it?".

"Did you by chance have a wife when you left?".

Peter's face was full of emotion's, shock, happiness, sadness, hurt, nervousness and anger.

"y-yes, why?".

"Her name was Adalyn, right?", Peter nodded.

"She is my mother.", Juno said '_There, I said it' _

_"_W-what? what are you saying?".

"What I am saying is that... I'm your daughter".

* * *

**He he heeee! You have to wait for the next chapter for Peter's reaction!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Judgement

**~Chapter 4~ _Judgement_**

Peter stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He had a daughter, his own daughter. He could see the resemblance of himself and Adalyn.

Juno looked at Peter, waiting for his reaction, he started turning pale just after she said it and he hasn't moved for a mere five minutes. She looked at the other three, they weren't quite as bad as Peter but they were also pale.

"Well... didn't see that one coming", Edmund was the first to break the ice. "Way to go, Pete. I see that you and Adalyn had been _busy", _Edmund raised his eyebrows at Peter as he said this but only earned a glare from Peter and a giggle from Lucy.

"I can definitely see the resemblance, Peter". Susan says.

Peter looks Juno in the eye and said to her, "I have one question... where is Adalyn?".

Juno looks down.

"She's dead?", Lucy asked.

Juno shakes her head in response.

"Then where is she?", Susan says.

Juno sigh's and looks back up at them. "When the Telmarine's invaded, she went back for something and I have no idea where she is now. She isn't dead because I still feel her presence in this world."

Peter liked down, "Juno? Did she ever tell you something that she had wanted to tell me before I left?".

"Yes. Why?" Juno didn't seem to like her father very much so she was sort of giving him the cold shoulder.

"I-I would like to know what it was..." Peter asked sheepishly.

"Why should I tell you?". Juno put her hands on her hips as she said this.

"Uh, because I'm your father", Peter said, obviously.

"You're not my father, and you never will be." Juno spat the word '_Father' _out like it was poison.

Peter looked down and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. They were dressed in Narnian garb.

"If you are the kings and Queens of old... Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all". Trumpkin said.

"What horn?", Susan asked.

"Your horn, your majesty", Juno said to Susan

"My horn? What do you mean?".

"The one that Father Christmas gave you, the one that help will come if you blow it". Juno explained.

"Okay, then why did it 'Work after all'?" Edmund asked.

"When we were eating dinner in my hovel we heard something outside and so me and Nikabrik went out to investigate. We found someone lying on the forest floor looking around as he laid in the leafs, it was around midnight that this happened." Trumpkin said."The person saw the two of us and so I advanced toward him. But I stopped when I said saw the horn not two feet from the person. The person's sword was out of reach and then a band of riders, telmarine soldiers, were coming through trees so I went to fend off the soldiers while Nikabrik knocked the person out"

"More like gave him a concussion..." Juno mumbled to herself.

"I never found out who he was... But I have an idea who might..." everyone looked at Juno when Trumpkin said that.

Juno looked at the five of them. "What are you all looking at me for!?" She sighed in defeat. "Fine. That man was Prince Caspian the tenth, heir to the Telmarine throne."

"What!", all five listeners cried out in unison.

"Actually, he's very nice." Juno said like it was an ordinary thing.

"Why would you even think of socializing with such a person!", Peter yelled at his daughter, Juno didn't even flinch.

"Peter! Don't speak to Juno that way!", Susan told her brother.

"Why not! She is my daughter and I can speak to her in any way that I want", Peter retorted. The four siblings began to fight and talk all at once.

"Alright, quiet!", Trumpkin yelled at the top of his lungs. "We get it that she is your daughter, but do you really think yelling at her, for doing something that she didn't even know was wrong, is the answer?", Trumpkin asked Peter.

"Thank you, Trumpkin!", Juno thanked the dwarf. Peter looked down

"No..." he mumbled.

"Good, now that we have that settled." Trumpkin said. "We need to get off this island, so I need your help pushing the boat back into the water. Let's go!", Trumpkin and Edmund walked over to the boat and then Peter followed.

* * *

Adalyn hung her head as she tried to ignore the fiery pain coming from her back.

A guard was pressing hot coals to her back as Miraz stood in front of her.

"I will ask you one last time!", he said circling her. "Where are the Narnian's?".

"einhdertgheweoodzs", she said, it was barely a whisper.

Miraz growled in frustration and signaled for the guard to place another coal on her back, the back lash wounds were still there so the burn hurt more. Adalyn gritted her teeth as the newly hot coal came in contact with her skin.

She went through torture every day, whether it was no food nor water, (she hadn't had either of those in nearly thirteen hundred years) whipping, hot coals on the back, being bitten by large dogs or having to have to build new structures by herself.

Whatever she went through, she never gave in. She never begged for mercy or kindness of any sort. She would never let them win her over.

The only thing that kept her going was the thought that Peter would come back one day and he daughter would finally meet him. Just this moring had she heard the horn.

"let's see if you know your place now", Miraz said. "Who is your master?". He held his hands behind his back. Be was at her back with a whip in his hand.

"_A-a-asl-a-n-n..." _Was all she was able to get out.

Miraz brought the whip down on to her skin and on top of the fresh burns. She closed her eyes as the pain set in, a single tear drop ran down her cheek. She was surprised that she even had enough water left in her to even let a single tear fall.

Miraz struck her three more times before he told the guard to place more coals on her back. The guard was about to place a second one on when Miraz stopped him.

"Wait. Unchain her from the ceiling." the guard was confused but did what he was told any way and so Adalyn dropped to the floor.

"Give her some water. If her mouth isn't dry then she will be able to speak and we will actually be able to get some information out of her", Miraz ordered the guard. The guard nodded and left the room. Adalyn slowly got up from the floor and slowly, and rather painfully, stood up. It hurt to breathe but she held her head high, showing that she would not show defeat and would not go down without a fight.

"You are very stubborn girl." Miraz said and walked around her. He came back to her front.

"Why? Why do you fight me and not cooperative?". Miraz asked, he was truly puzzled.

All she did was roll her eyes and glare at him. He circled her once again and came back to the front just as the guard came back in with water.

"Bind her hands." Miraz ordered and the guard did, Adalyn just kept her head high and her eyes on the torch that was on the wall.

The guard opened her mouth and just splashed her face with water, water went into her mouth and so inside she was in heaven.

"Now, tell me. What is your name?", Miraz asked. "I don't remember from last time".

"Why should I tell you?", Adalyn asked.

"because I am your superior", he said with a _'Duh' _expreshion on his face.

"Ummm, let me think about that... no." she asnwered with a smirk.

Miraz grumbled and was about to speak when another guard knocked on the door of the tower room.

the other guard answered the knock.

"Lord Miraz is wanted downstairs." the new guard reported.

"Yes, soldier." the other guard came back in and spoke to Miraz. "your presance is wanted".

"Of course. Bring her as well."

"Yes, my lord", the guard unchained Adalyn's feet and threw her on his shoulder and the threee of them went down stairs.

A guard came running toward Miraz, the guard was soaking wet. The guard carrying Adalyn set her down.

"Lord Miraz, sir", the wet guard stood in front of Miraz and bowed and then stood up straight. "When we went to kill the short man, four people came up and saved the dwarf, But they killed Jiflin in the process, I only managed to escape, but i did bring this with me." the wet guard helled up an arrow with red feathers at the top. Adalyn went wide eyed.

"_Susan's arrow" _she was feeling giddy inside as she thought this to herself. '_This means that they are back!"_

"Excuse me for a minute. bring the prisoner", Miraz told the guard holding Adalyn. They went to a study that had shelfs and shelf of books.

Miraz began looking and looking through books and throwing them to the ground when they weren't the ones. He looked on the desk and saw a very large book on it, he opened it and looked through each page very carefully.

His face was masked of any emotion whatsoever as he looked at each page. he got a page that had King Peter on it. Adalyn looked longingly at the picture. Miraz flipped to the next page and there was a picture of Adalyn herself. Miraz raised his eyebrows and then looked up at Adalyn. "So this is who you are." but he didn't do anything else.

He got flipped over about ten or twenty pages and came to a pave that had the four kings and queens riding on there horses. Adalyn smiled when she saw Edmund riding Philip. Philip was one of her favorite horses to talk to.

The next Page had a picture Susan's bow and arrows, a words were written below the picture to described what it was.

Miraz squinted as if he wasn't reading it right. He picked a new book beside the big one and began looking through it.

Miraz slowly looked through that one and was doing so went a short, fat, white bearded man walked in the room. the short man was wearing a blue shirt and brown breeches with a red robe over top. he was carrying scolls of sum sort.

"You have quite a library, doctor", Miraz said to the man known as Professer Corolianus.

"Is there anything in paticular you seek my lord", the professer asked as he set the scrolls down on the desk, he eyed Adalyn with a curious and confused look.

"I think I have already found what I am looking for", Miraz put the book back on the table and picked up the arrow he left on the table and stabbed it in the big book, "In one of my soldiers!", he exclaimed as he looked the professed dead in the eye. Miraz sat down in the chair at the desk and placed his feet on the desk.

"What do you know of Queen Susan's horn?", Miraz asked the professor.

"It was said to be magic." the professor answered.

"Magic?". Miraz repeated with instrust.

"The Narnian's believed that it could summon their Kings and Queens of old", the professor told Miraz. "At least was the superstition".

Miraz stood up. "And what does Caspian know of this superstition?",?Miraz walked over to the professed, beside him.

The professor chuckled. "My lord, you forbade from mentioning the old tales".

"So I did", Miraz looked at the doorway where two guards and General Glozelle stood.

The professor looked behind himself at the guards, then at Adalyn, and then back at Miraz.

"I will say this." the professor spoke. "If Caspian does know of the deep magic, my lord, would have good reason to be nervous". Miraz nodded to the guards to take Caspian's old tutor away.

"Lord Sopespian!", Miraz shouted for him.

Lord Sopespian came in a moment later.

"How long until the bridge is finished?", Miraz asked.

"Construction continues on schedule." Sopespian reported.

"That's not good enough!" Miraz growled. "I need my army across that river now!".

"May I suggest you contribute some of your own men." Sopespian argued. "I only have so many men at my disposal."

Miraz looked at General Glozelle who was standing at the door. "Good to Beruna." Miraz told Glozelle. "take as many troops as you need. We must get to Caspian before _they_ do".

Glozelle nodded and left the room. Sopespian looked confused and turned to Miraz. "_They, _my lord?".

"I should think it's time you learned your history, Lord Sopespian", Adalyn commented as she gestured to the huge book on the desk. Miraz glared at the former Narnian Princess.

Miraz left the room as Sopespian leaned over the desk and looked at the picture. The guard holding Adalyn followed Miraz out.

"Take her to a cell." Miraz ordered the guard, Adalyn winced in pain as the guards arm brushed up against her back. The first pain came back all at once and she began to ache all over once again. Her stomach growled loudly as they passed the kitchen and a sweet aroma filled Adalyn's nostrils.

The guard took Adalyn down to the dungeon and threw her into the cell next to the professor's cell. The guard locked the cell and went back up the stairs.

"Is it true that you are Princess Adalyn, the weilder of magic?", the professor croaked.

"Yes, yes it is." They talked back a day forth for the rest of the day.

When night fall came, Adalyn sat crossed legged on the ground and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She relaxed her muscles and let her guard down for that moment.

A scene appeared in her mind.

_A young man with dark brown hair that came to his shoulders stood in the center of the dancing lawn while Narnian's surrounded him, they were shouting insults and words like "Kill him!" or "Boo!"_

_The young man had a white night shirt on and chain mail over top of it, a cloak was on his shoulders. His sword was on his waist._

_In the young man's hand was a white horn._

_"All this horn proves is that they have stolen yet another thing from us!", a black dwarf said, he had a nasty look on his face. The crowd agreed with shouts._

_"I didn't steal anything", the young man defended himself._

_"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the telmarine's have taken." A minotaur yelled._

_"Our home!", a female centaur cried out._

_"Our freedom!", a satyr said._

_"Our lives!" another Narnian cried out._

_"You stole Narnia!" Narnian's all around agreed with this._

_"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?". The young man asked._

_"Accountable..." the same black dwarf stepped down into the center from a rock. "And punishable" the dwarf grinned with menacingly and evil smile._

_"Hah!" a mouse came forth. "That is rich coming from you dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people that fought alongside the White Witch?". The mouse had a gold ring around it's left ear with red feather in it. He had a sword strapped to himself. The mouse had the tiny sword pointed at the black dwarf. _

_"And I'll gladly do it again", the black dwarf brushed the sword away with his hand. "If it will rid us of these barbarians!" the dwarf said in disgust._

_The Narnian's shouted in agreement, but a badger came into the center._

_"Then it is lucky that it not in your power to bring her back", the badger pointed out. "or are you suggesting we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?". The Narnian's all shouted and growled at the badgers words. _

_"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king." the badger said._

_"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" the black dwarf asked while growling angrily._

_The Narnian's shouted in agreement._

_"Because I can help you." the young man pointed out. "Beyond these woods, I am a Prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."_

_"The time is ripe." a male centaur walked around the circle. "for I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember badger." the centaur stopped walking. "Tarah, the Lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a son of Adam has come forth, so offer us back our freedom."_

_"Is it possible?" a squirrel said in the nearby tree. "Do you really think there could be peace? do you? I mean- I mean really?" the squirrel was sort of dumb and hyper. _

_The young man had been watching the squirrel just now and listening to it. "Two days ago..." The man started off. "I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals... Or dwarves... or centaurs. Yet here you are. In strengths and numbers that we Telmarine's could never have imagined!" the prince exclaimed. "but whether this horn is magic or not" he held the white horn up. "It brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." _

_"If you will lead us, then my son's and I..." the same centaur pulled out a giant sword and held it up. "off you our swords". The rest of the Narnian's pulled out their swords and held them up._

_"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." the mouse said and bowed._

_"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire" the badger said to the prince._

_The prince looked around him in amazement. "If we are to ready for them..." The prince turned back to the centaur. "Then we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon". The prince told the centaur as the prince looked the centaur in the eye._

Then her mind went blank. she opened her eyes to find that it was getting lighter in the dark dungeon.

"_Save me Peter..." _She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The New Narnia

**~Chapter 5~ ****_The New Narnia_**

In the morning the next day, The four Pevensie's and two Narnian's were in the row-boat traveling down a river where cliffs towered over them and trees were hanging low.

Lucy had been looking up at the trees, as if she were waiting for something.

"They're so still." Lucy remarked. She was still looking up at the trees

"They're trees." Trumpkin said. "what'd you expect?" Trumpkin and Adalyn were sitting at the head of the boat while Susan, Lucy and Peter sat in the middle, Peter was rowing the boat while Edmund was steering at the back.

"They used to dance..." Lucy said as she looked over at Trumpkin.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarine's invaded. Those who survived, retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Juno explained.

"I don't understand." Lucy said sadly. "How could Aslan let this happen?".

"Aslan?" Trumpkin asked. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

They were silent a minute. "We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said, almost as if he was saying sorry.

"It makes no difference now, does it?". Juno said stubbornly.

"Get us to the Narnian's..." Peter began rowing again. "And it will."

* * *

Adalyn was looking at her locket that she had there and brushed her hand over the picture of Peter. "_I miss you so much, Peter..." _She whispered to herself.

But all too soon guards were unlocking her door and dragging her up the stairs and to the tower.

When she got up there. Her back was bleeding uncontrollably.

"I will not have you socializing with my prisoner's, so now you will stay here. You have no more use to me." Miraz said as they chained her to the ceiling and her feet to the floor. All the dragging that the guards had done to her had reopened all of her wounds.

The guards and Miraz left her there a minute later and they slammed the door on their way out. And that is when she let the tears fall.

She cried her heart out, she hadn't cried this much since the day she gave birth to Juno.

She knew that Peter was back in Narnia, she felt his presence. All she could do was try to imagine how they would reunite.

* * *

When the six of them arrived back on land they hulled the boat up on to the shore. Lucy walked off. She saw a bear in the distance.

"Hello, there!" Lucy smiled as she said this, they kept walk kept walking toward it. Trumpkin saw what it was. The bear had gone up on his hind legs to see.

"It's alright. We're friends." Lucy told the bear.

"Don't move your majesty!" Trumpkin warned her.

Lucy looked behind her at Trumpkin with a confused expression.

The bear started to race toward her. Lucy looked back at the bear and in an instant she was running away from it. Susan had gotten her bow and arrow loaded a daughter was ready to shoot.

"Get away from her!" Susan yelled at the bear.

Lucy tripped on the gravel she was running on and fell on her back, the bear, now standing over her, was roaring loudly.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!", Edmund yelled at his sister as Lucy screamed with fright.

The bear was just about to pounce on her when an arrow pierced its heart, And it wasn't Susan's. The bear dropped to the ground dead. Lucy looked back at Susan, Susan's arrow was still loaded.

Susan looked behind herself and saw Trumpkin there with his bow, his arrow was gone.

"Why wouldn't he stop?", Susan wondered out loud.

"I suspect he was hungry", Juno said, obviously. Peter and Edmund ran over to Lucy with their swords drawn. Peter pulled Lucy up off the ground and held her to him with his word pointed at the dead bear, Edmund had his sword pointed at it too.

Trumpkin came up and poked the dead animal with his bow. Susan was standing beside Peter while Juno was beside Edmund.

"He was wild?", Edmund said shocked.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said to his brother, also shocked.

"You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's you become." Trumpkin said and took out his dagger.

"You might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Juno told the four Pevensie's. technically she was a Pevensie too, but lets not go into that right now.

Trumpkin cut the bears head off, Lucy shielded her eyes by crying into Peter's chest.

Later that day they came to a rocky cavern with rocky ways and bends and turns. Peter was leading them.

"I don't remember this way", Susan remarked.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter commented.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said sarcastically.

They kept walking. All of them, save for Peter, knew they were lost.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan told Lucy.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund asked what it stood for.

"Dear little friend." Lucy answered.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing is it, is it?", Trumpkin said, clearly being sarcastic.

Peter got annoyed with the teasing of his sense of direction, he stopped walking.

"I'm not lost."

"No." Juno aid hopping down from a rock. "You're just going the wrong way." Peter turned around to look at her.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." Peter stated.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these part's", Juno retorted, she was annoyed with her father.

"That's explains it then, you're mistaken". Peter turned back around and began walking again. Juno rolled her eyes and kept walking anyway.

They soon came to a very tall cliff where if you look down, the river rush was down there.

"You see, over time, the water erodes the earths soil, carving deeper-"

"Oh, shut up." Peter interupted Susan.

"Is there a way down?", Edmund asked.

"yeah, falling." Trumpkin said.

Peter turned back around to face Trumpkin, Juno and Edmund. Lucy and Susan were standing on either side of Peter.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter said.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do feel about swimming?" Juno suggested.

"i rather that than walking." Susan said. They began walking away from the cliff.

"Aslan?", Lucy all of asudden said, she was looking across the cliff at the other side. "it's Aslan! It's Alan over there!" Lucy told her siblings, her niece and the dwarf. They all turned around to look.

"Don't you see he's right-" Lucy stopped all of a sudden, the mighty lion was gone. "There..."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked, thinking she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy stated. "He was there, he wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lion's in this wood, just like that bear!" Peter strickly told Lucy.

"I think I know Aslan when iI see him." Lucy told her brother, a bit frustrated.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exsist."Trumpkin said.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said.

"Why didn't I see him." Peter asked his sister.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy told her brother.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter walked away from the cliff, the others followed him. lucy looked hurt, almost. Edmund gestured for Lucy to follow, Edmund was also sad.

They walked and walked until night, so they had to set up camp. But meanwhile at the dancing lawn, Adalyn's vision had come true. Caspian was being judge before the Narnian's.

* * *

**I know it's short but...**

**Review! Review! Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: United

**~Chapter 6~ _United_**

When Adalyn woke in the early morning Miraz came in. "I have changed my mind, you do still have some use left in you." The guard unchained, once again, and dragged her out of the room.

They sent her down to Prunaprismia's, Miraz's wifes, room and let her change into some breeches and a shirt, Boots followed.

She walked outside the room and then they went down to the stables. And in the next minute she was riding out to Beruna. Miraz expected her to work on building the bridge. She couldn't, it would give them an unfair advantage. Peter and the others had to get to the how before they finished the bridge. At she hoped they could.

They put her to work cutting down trees by the forest.

It was the hot afternoon, everyone was working their butts off, including Adalyn. Miraz hadn't come yet but she knew he would, he would bring her back to the tower and leave her there again.

She had just chopped down a tree when she saw something hiding behind some logs. It was a person with blue eyes and blond hair.

Peter!

* * *

Peter was looking through out the camp and then spotted a red-haired green eyes girl holding an axe.

Adalyn!

He just about jumped out to get her when Miraz appeared and they lowered themselves so he wouldn't spot them.

"_Adalyn! is over there. We've got to save her!" _Peter sort of whispered shouted.

"_do you even here yourself talking?" _Juno said harshly. Peter was feeling mixed feelings, hatred, sadness, anger, relief, sorrow and just plain madness.

"_Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." _Susan commented.

They all looked over the logs again, Peter gave Adalyn an apologetic look and then they left the logs and back into the forest.

They ran most of the way back to the cliff above the river rush.

Lucy kept staring at the spot Aslan was.

"So, were exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

Lucy whipped her head around to face them. "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." Lucy walked over near the edge. "I don't _think _I saw him, I _did _see him".

"I am a grown up." Trumpkin pointed out.

Lucy was looking for the spot that she was standing on when she saw Aslan. "It was right over-" Lucy screamed as the ground beneath her gave out and she fell down to a ledge below.

"Lucy!", Susan cried. they all rushed to see where she was.

"Here." Lucy said. where she was there was a pathway leading down to the river.

They all went down one by one and soon enough they were across. and back on land below.

It was night-time by then so they made camp and almost instantly Peter and Edmund fell asleep. Juno and Trumpkin were both lying awake, but Susan and Lucy didn't know that.

Lucy was lying on her back with her hands cushioning her head, she was looking up at the night sky and stars. The fire was still glowing brightly.

"_Lucy, are you awake?" _Susan whispered, she was right beside Lucy.

"Hmm." Lucy answered to let her sister know that she was, indeed, awake.

"Why do think I didn't see Aslan?", Susan asked. she was propped up on her elbow looking at Lucy.

Lucy rolled over to face her sister, she also propped herself up on her elbow.

"You believe me?", Lucy said.

"Well, we got across the gorge."

Lucy thought a moment. "I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to." Susan looked a little disappointed by Lucy's answer.

"You always knew we'd be coming back her, didn't you?". Susan said.

"I hoped so." Lucy answered. Susan laid back down with her arm under head. "I finally just used to the idea of being in England." Susan said sadly.

"But you're happy to be here aren't you?". Lucy asked confused.

"While it last's." Susan said solemnly. Juno was listening in on their conversation. '_They're leaving again?' _Juno thought to herself. '_I can't believe'. _Juno slept terribly for the rest of the night.

Juno had the worst dream in her entire life.

_Juno was lying on the ground with blood pouring from her head, her world seemed dizzy, people were in slow motion and everything was spinning. She tried to stand up but it wasn't working._

_Her mother was holding a rope that was attached to a sea serpent and her father was shouting orders at the crew, Caspian was also holding a rope. he was poised to throw the harpoon at the sea serpent. Then he cried 'FIRE!' and the harpoons were launch out of many of the crews hands and at the sea serpent._

_A young that's face was cloudy came running over to her. He was shouting words but she could not hear them. _

_Someone shouted to the man and he ran off and held a rope, water was spraying everywhere so everything was wet._

_Her father was knocked to the ground and so was her mother. Caspian shouted and Edmund cried out. Tears started to flow down Juno's face._

_Edmund took Peter's sword and ran up to the helm, he went up into the figureheads mouth, he turned on his flash light and began yelling at the serpent. The serpent launched itself at Edmund and bit into the figure-head. Lucy cried out her brother's name._

Then, suddenly, she woke up. It was still the middle of the night, the fire was little now but gave off enough light and warmth. She quickly sat up and saw that everyone was still there... except Caspian and her mother. She sighed and looked down, her hand was bleeding, she had forgotten that she had scraped herself when they were walking in the water, she had slipped and grabbed hold of the rocky wall and a sharp rock had sliced it.

She ripped off a part of her shirt and began wrapping it around her hand. She didn't really know how to do it, she wasn't much of a healer.

She grunted in frustration as it came undone again.

"Want's some help with that?". a voice asked. Juno looked up and saw Peter sitting up on his elbow. Juno just looked down and began wrapping it again but became frustrated again when it didn't work.

"Here..." Peter stood up and walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "Let me do it." Juno gave up and handed him the cloth. he started wrapping it around her hand gently.

"Why did you leave?", Juno said without thinking.

"What?", Peter looked up at her.

"Why did you leave Narnia all those years ago?".

"We were hunting the white stag and we found the lantern, thanks to Ed. Lucy then found the wardrobe that we first came through to Narnia and so we went back through it and we back in our world. In the same time and second that we had left. We were even the same ages we were when we left."

"How old were you when you left?".

"I was nearing my twenty-seventh birthday."

"Oh... I guess it wasn't really your fault that you left."

"I have a feeling that Aslan sent the white stag to lead us back to our home."

"Why?"

"Aslan said that we only come to Narnia if there is a purpose, and so when that purpose is fulfilled we go back."

"So you will leave again if we succeed in this war?".

"I don't know, I hope not."

"Why?".

"Because I couldn't bear to leave Adalyn or you again." Peter notted the tie on the bandage and stood up again and walked back over to his spot.

"Umm, I wouldn't want you to leave either..." Juno muttered. Peter heard it but pretended he didn't.

Peter laid back down and closed his eyes, he still couldn't believe he had a daughter of his own.

Juno closed her eyes, she was finally starting to warm up to her father. But she just couldn't bring herself to call him that.

* * *

In the camp at Beruna, Adalyn was trying to fall asleep but her wounds weren't helping. they hurt massively bad, especially since she was working and moving her back muscles that day. she had a small lantern in the tent, it was glowing. she looked at her birth mark on her hand she brought her hand up to her face, the fire in the lantern moved.

She waved her hand and it moved with her movement. It was like she could control the fire. But she knew it was dangerous using magic in the presence of Telmarine's.

She sighed and put her hand down and grabbed her locket from her pocket and looked inside at its contents, she still couldn't believe she saw Peter just that afternoon, he looked so young. As young they were when they got married.

"Oh, Aslan... bring us together for good." she whispered.

The next morning, like three hours before dawn, the camp saw that most of the metal and steel was gone. Miraz grabbed Adalyn by the arm. "Did you know of this?".

Adalyn shook her head. "No! I've been the Telmarine's prisoner for years!".

"I do not care." he motioned for a guard to take her back to tower in the castle.

In about an hour, Adalyn was shoved into a room where her ripped black dress was, they ordered her to change into it, she obeyed and soon enough she was strung up in the tower, her arms above her head in chains that were nailed to the ceiling, her feet chained where the chains were nailed to the floor. She hung her head and sighed. "I am really getting tired of this."

The guard hated when people talked so he grabbed the whip and struck her twice.

"Ah!" she cried out, she wasn't expecting that. "What was that for?".

the guard struck two more times. Adalyn cried out again in pain. Then she got the hint to be silent.

* * *

In the woods that morning, the sun was just starting to come up when Lucy awoke with a start, she had a wonderful dream but it was disturbed when a twig snapped outside her dream, she woke up from that. Lucy sat up and looked around.

"_Susan, wake up!", _She tried to wake her sister up.

"Hmm." Susan mumbled. "What ever you like, Lu." Susan just rolled over and went back to sleep. Lucy heard another twig snap.

She stood up and walked through some tees and up a small bank. She saw the same trees that she had seen in her dream, she walked over to one and put her hand on one. "Wake up" she said, hoping the tree would. She sighed sadly and kept walking.

She walked up another small bank where she had seen in her dream, she heard a low and soft growl. "Aslan?". she said hopefully but then a hand grabbed her shoulder and another covered her mouth, she went to scream as they hid behind a bush, but she saw it was only Peter. They looked over the hedge and saw a minotaur with an axe walking around.

The minotaur's used to be part of white witches army. Peter held his finger to his mouth, signaling to Lucy to keep quiet. Peter walked out, tip towing, from behind the hedge, he quietly pulled out his sword and was about to attack the minotaur when someone tried to bring his sword down on Peter but he blocked it. They clashed their sword's together and them Peter got an advantage and so he hit the man in the face with the hilt of his sword.

They swung there blades at each other and then Peter knocked the man's sword of his hand. Peter aimed for the man's head but the man ducked and Peter tried again but the man ducked again and Peter's sword got lodged into a tree. The man kicked Peter sending Peter to the ground while the man tried to get the sword out of the tree.

Peter improvised and grabbed a rock and was about to smash it on the man's head when Lucy cried out for them to stop.

Peter looked around and saw Narnian's all around them. the man got the sword out of the tree but didn't attack.

Peter turned back around and looked at the man, Peter's eyes went wide. And not because the man was pointing peter's own sword at him.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter wondered out loud.

"Yes? and who are you?", Caspian asked.

"Peter!", Susan cried out as she, Edmund, Juno and Trumpkin appeared. Caspian looked down at the sword and saw the lion's head on the hilt. Caspian looked back up at Peter.

"High King Peter." it dawned on Caspian.

"I believe you called." Peter said.

"Well, yes, but... I thought you'd be older." Caspian said. Peter wasn't very happy with this 'Prince Caspian' much.

"If you like, we can come back in a few years." Peter said and was going to leave.

"No. No, that's alright. You're just not exactly what I expected.", Caspian said, he eyed Susan. Juno rolled her eyes.

"Neither are you." Edmund looked at the minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Truffelhunter explained.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege", the mouse said, he was known as Reepicheep. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that!" Reepicheep took out his sword and looked around him.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy admitted guiltily.

"Oh, uh.." Reepicheep lowered his sword. "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous", "courteous" or even "chivalrous" might rather befit a knight of Narnia", he put his sword back in his strap.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter remarked to the mouse. Caspian was annoyed with the comment.

"Yes indeed. And i have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army sire." Reepicheep proudly said.

"Good. " Peter turned to Caspian. "'Cause we're gonna need every sword we can get".

"Well, then. You'll probably be wanting yours back.", Caspian handed Peter his sword. Peter rolled his eyes but put the sword back in his beklt and the narnian's began following Peter where ever they were going.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan

**~Chapter 7~ _The Plan_**

It was turning out to be a very long day as the Narnian's walked through the forest, Peter and Caspian conversed at the lead while the rest followed. "Well, it's good that we have troops, but we need some fortifications, somewhere to train." Peter told Caspian.

"We already have a fortress." Caspian said.

"That will do." Peter agreed.

Trumpkin, Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep and Lucy were walking in front of the Narnian's but behind Caspian and Peter."So? what are they like?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin about the kings and queens.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." Trumpkin answered right away.

"Oh, so you like 'em then?", Nikabrik teased.

"Well enough." Trumpkin said. Lucy smiled.

Caspian and Peter came to a clearing and there, in the clearing, was a giant fortress where the rest of the Narnian's awaited the king and queens arrival.

When Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy got to the entrance going down into the fortress, centaurs of all ages went up and pulled there swords up and lifted them above in respect for the kings and queens.

They four of them went down into the fortress, Caspian didn't go down with them but behind them.

"Why didn't you go with them?", Juno asked as they were going down.

"I am not a king, they are the rightful rulers of this land, I am not..." He walked a head of her and inside. Juno followed quickly.

When they got inside it was lit with torches and everywhere you turned a Narnian of some sort was working on weapons and armor for the coming war.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian explained to Peter and Edmund. Lucy and Susan had gone off somewhere.

"Peter." Susan called. "You may want to see this." Susan was standing at the top of a set of stairs and then she went back into a tunnel that she came from. Peter, Caspian, Juno and Edmund followed her.

When they got to where Lucy and Susan were, Peter had grabbed a torch and so he held it up to the walls where pictures had been painted there, right on the stone. The first was of a lion and two girls riding on his back.

Edmund moved his torch to the next picture, the four of them on there coronation day. Adalyn was also painted there.

"It's us." Susan said. Peter was staring at another picture of him and Adalyn on their wedding day.

"What is this place?", Lucy asked Caspian. Peter snapped out of his trance and looked at Caspian.

"You don't know?" Caspian said, the others just stared at him, except Juno. He then grabbed another torch off the wall and led the way, farther and deeper inside the fortress.

They came to a room that was completely dark, Caspian walked over to a large trough that went all around the room, it held thick black liquid that everyone assumed was oil once Caspian set the fire from his torch on it. The oil caught fire and traveled to the other oil in the trough.

It started on the left side of the room, lighting it up. The stone walls had pictures carved into it of Narnians. Dwarfs, centaurs, fawns, satyrs.

But as the fire traveled across the oil, it lit up the room once it reached the other side and a picture on the wall in the middle was the most magnificent of all. It was of the mighty lion.

Aslan.

two columns stood on either side of the carving and in front of the columns was... the stone table. It was still cracked in half.

Juno's eyes went wide. She hadn't seen this room yet. It was the legendary stone table that her evil grandmother had killed the mighty lion on and it was also the same table that Aslan arose from the dead from.

Lucy walked toward the stone table and placed her hand on the cold stone. Lucy turned to her siblings.

"He must know what he's doing." was all she said. Peter only stared at the carving of Aslan then he looked at the other five in the room.

"I think it's up to us now." he said. The others agreed.

It was the early evening, the sun was hiding behind the clouds and the fog that had set in. A fawn was standing out on one of the openings in the fortress, which was above the entrance.

He was scanning the area when his eyes landed on a Telmarine soldier on a horse, it was hiding just at the entrance of the forest. The fawn hurried inside to tell the others.

When Peter heard the report, he assembled the war council in the stone table room. He stood in the middle of the room.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." Peter let sink in. "That means that those same men, aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for..." Peter and Caspian said these words at the same time. Peter gave Caspian a look that meant 'Shut your mouth and listen'

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That's crazy, no one has ever taken their castle!" Caspian said

"There's always a first time." Peter told him.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said, he agreed with Peter.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off." Juno agreed with Caspian.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said.

"Look..." Peter said to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"Yes, and if they're smart the Telmarine's will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts!" says the over hyper squirrel.

"Yes! And through them at the Telmarine's!" Reepicheep says sarcastically. "Shut Up!" Reepicheep scolded the squirrel. The noble mouse turned to Peter.

"I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter thought a moment, he looked at Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?".

"Or die trying my liege." Glenstorm agreed.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said, she was perched on the stone table.

"Sorry?" Peter looked at his sister, a confused look crossed his face.

"You're all acting like there's only two options." Lucy continued. "Dying here, or dying there."

"Not sure you've been listening-" Lucy cut Peter off there.

"No, you're not listening!" Lucy looked sort of hurt. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter loomed annoyed. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough.". Peter walked out of them room. Everyone soon began walking out.

Juno ran after her father and caught up to him, he was looking leaning on the wall next to the picture of him and Adalyn. Be was fiddling with something in his hand.

"Why are you risking other people's lives?" Juno asked him. He was startled so much he dropped the thing in his hand. He quickly picked it up and put it back in his pocket.

"We need to attack before they attack us." Peter answered.

"That's not the reason." Juno said. "I asked you, _why _are you risking other people's lives?".

Peter didn't answer, he only looked down, his back was facing his daughter.

"You're doing it to save mother... Aren't you?" Juno sounded shocked and disappointed.

Peter turned around and faced her. "Back in our world, I hoped that I could one day be with her again. My chance is _now_ to free her... If I don't do it now... It might be too late."

Juno was shocked. He would risk thousands of other lives just to save one person. Juno sighed and then walked away from her father. She walked down to her old room and sat on the bed.

Lucy saw Juno in her room and so she walked in.

"Hey." She said. She sat on the bed next to Juno. "I know that you are mad at Peter, but when Peter makes up his mind, there is no stopping him."

Juno looked up at her aunt. "I don't understand him..."

"You're a lot like him actually, arrogant, hardheaded... Don't like getting up early in the morning." Both girls giggled on that one.

Juno was about to say something more but Caspian knocked on the frame of the doorway and said that Peter wanted everyone to discuss the plan. Juno nodded and Lucy did too. Caspian left.

Juno didn't notice it, bit she had blushed when she saw him. Lucy noticed though.

"Looks like somebody likes the prince." Lucy teased.

"I do not..." Juno mumbled.

"Then how come you blushed when he came in?".

"It must be really hot in here then." Juno quickly stops up. "Come on." Juno walked out of the room and followed, she was grinning.

When they got to the room, Caspian had just finished drawing a map of the Telmarine castle. In was in excruciating detail too.

"Wow... That's a big castle." Juno said, she was amazed at the size.

"And I grew up in it." Caspian said. "Now that everyone has assembled..." Caspian trailed off, he was looking at Peter for permission to speak Peter nodded.

"We will attack the castle at midnight, but just how... King Peter will tell you."

Peter stepped forward.

"Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin and I will fly to the castle by Griffin and the Edmund will be starting the attack by landing on this tower here..." Peter pointed to a tower on the map. "Then he will signal us with this..."Edmund held up the flash light.

"Once I give the signal, Peter, Susan, and Caspian will fly in. When the Narnian's, who will be waiting just at the edge of the forest, see the flash, Glenstorm will lead them to the castle."

"Reepicheep, you and your other..." Peter was trying to find a word that wouldn't offend the little guy.

"Mice." Reepicheep offered.

"I was gonna say, Noble Warriors, but fine... You will go in and get to the gate house, through small areas there are ways you can get there quickly. Once you are there, unlock the door and Caspian and Trumpkin will be there to open the gate for the other Narnian's." Peter said.

"Once we are inside, we must not let Miraz know we are there. This plan can fail easily if not kept to the plan." Edmund said.

"Any night patrol guards that you find or that find you, must be taken out." Caspian said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do I fit into this?" Juno asked her father.

"You're staying here with Lucy." Peter answered.

"Uh, no way am I staying here." Juno looked over at Lucy, "No offense, Lucy."

"Non taken." Lucy waved it off.

"Yes you are, it's too dangerous. What would happen if Miraz caught you? There are too many risks that you would take by coming along." Peter said.

"And you aren't risking things? Like people's lives?" Juno asked him.

Peter only glared at her. "Fine." was all he said.

Juno smirked with triumph. Caspian was gazing at her, she was so beautiful. That was all Caspian was thinking about.

It was just before five o clock when everyone left to their rooms to get ready for that night.

Juno was ready and when she walked passed one of the balconies, she saw Caspian sitting out there, she walked out beside him..

"Hey." She said, she sat down beside him.

"Hi." he said plainly. "Why do I get the feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong?".

"You're not the only one." Juno said.

Caspian looked at her confused. "I would have thought you would support your father."

"Trust me, I couldn't disagree more with him." Juno looked out to the land.

"You shouldn't be fighting him, but fighting beside him." Caspian told her. "I wish I knew that before my father died." It was Juno's turn to look at him confused.

"Your father died? That means the Telmarine throne is empty."

"Yes, but my uncle wants it for himself and I cannot claim the throne until I am eighteen." Caspian said.

"You're only seventeen?", Juno asked.

"Yeah..."

"I have no clue how old I am, but my greatest wish is to be human."

"You aren't human?".

"Nope, I was five years old when the Telmarins's took over."

"You are that old? How old were you when your family left Narnia?".

"My mother had only been a week pregnant with me." Juno said sadly. "When I was very little I always thought that my father was dead, my mother never really spoke of him, it was if she was always waiting for something." Juno and Caspian looked at each other.

"I was very young when both my parents died. My mother died in child-birth and only lived long enough to name me. Then my father died in his sleep when I was only four years old. I was left in the care of my Aunt and Uncle."

"I don't have any relatives from my mother's side."

"I don't either. My mother was an only child and her father died a few months after I was born. My grandmother died when my mother was little. My fathers parents are also gone."

"My grandmother- when I tell you this, promise me you won't freak out." Juno pleaded.

"I promise."

"My grandmother was the White Witch..." Juno told him. Caspian's eyes went wide.

"That is why you are immortal?".

"Well, I'm not exactly "Immortal", I'm more of 'half Immortal'. I can live for infinity, but I will die if someone kills me." Juno reviled her big secret.

Caspian nodded.

"Just, please don't tell anyone. Only my family knows this." Juno asked.

"I promise. Now you promise me something."

"That depends on what it is..."

"If you get the chance to kill my uncle... don't" Caspian said. "It isn't your battle to end, it's mine."

"I promise." Juno smiled at him, he nodded smiled back. Juno then stood up, the sun was starting to sink. "We should probably move out now." Juno said. Caspian got up too.

"I agree." Caspian walked back inside, and with one last look at the horizon, Juno did too.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Rescue

**~Chapter 8~ _The Rescue_**

That night, near midnight, the Narnian's walked to the edge of the forest and waited and watched as Edmund flew out.

Edmund got in sight of the castle and the Griffin descended, they flew over to the designated tower. The Griffin landed on the shingles roof of the tower, Edmund flattened himself on the triangular roof as the guard that was below heard something on the roof of the tower, the guard looked up, seeing the nothing her went back to minding his own business.

The Griffin then grabbed the guard by his shoulders and lifted him off the ground, taking him far from the castle and then killing him. Edmund dropped down from the roof and on to the tower floor.

He got out hos flash light and started flashing it in the direction of the Narnian's.

Glenstorm got the signal and the Narnian's advanced.

Caspian, Peter, Susan, Juno and Trumpkin then flew in on Griffins. Reepicheep and his crew were already inside the gate, they lift up a drain spout a climbed out through it and into the court-yard of the castle. They took out their swords. They looked over head as the Griffins flew over them.

After killing three men, Peter, Susan, Caspian, Juno and Trumpkin landed. Susan loaded her bow, Peter had his sword out, Trumpkin had a crossbow loaded and Juno and Caspian also had swords.

They lowered a rope down, right below was the windows going into the professors study. Caspian went down first a daughter knocked on the windows quietly, "_Professor?" _Caspian whispered. He took out his dagger and slid the blade part through the thin line going down the middle of the windows, the Window opened and Caspian climbed inside.

Peter came in next, then Juno, then Trumpkin and then Susan.

The professor was no where in the room. Caspian walked over to the desk and saw the professors spectacles there, he picked them up. "I have to find him" Caspian said.

"You don't have time. You need to get the gate open."Peter reminded him.

"You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I..." Caspian reasoned.

Peter looked at Susan, who said. "You and I can deal with Miraz."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian said.

"I'll go with him to the dungeon, see if mother is there" Juno said.

Caspian looked at Juno and nodded then the two of them hurried out of the room, Trumpkin followed.

They snuck through halls and cordiers, they killed a few guards along the way and then they made it to the dungeon.

Caspian quickly ran down the stairs and there, in the cell right by the stairs, was the professor lying on his side with his hands in shackles.

Caspian hurried and unlocked the door. He shook the Professor awake. "Five more minutes?" Caspian said to the professor, Juno had no clue what that meant (But I do!).

Caspian unlocked the professors chains with the keys.

"What are you doing here?" The professor asked. "I didn't help you escape, just so you could break back in." Caspian helped the professor up. "You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He's going to learn soon enough..." Caspian conversed with Miraz while Juno checked the other cells for her mother. Nut for a very large castle, there weren't many cells. She went back to where Caspian and the professor were.

"...underestimate Miraz as your father did. "was what Juno heard, she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?", Caspian said.

"I'm sorry." was all the professor said. Caspian saw Juno there, he gave her a questioning look that read 'Did you fin her?'. Juno shook her head. Caspian nodded and then grabbed her hand and they raced up the steps and out of the dungeon.

Soon enough they were up in the richer part of the castle and at a bedroom door.

"_What are you doing, Caspian!" _Juno asked, she was frustrated with him.

Caspian didn't answer only open the bedroom door and quietly sneak in, Juno sighed and hurried in after him. Caspian held up his hand to stop her. She listened to him.

Juno looked at the bed and saw two people sleeping there,a man and a woman. Caspian took out his sword, Juno went wide-eyed as Caspian placed the sword at the mans neck. the man woke up instantly. The looked confused and the chuckled.

"Thank goodness... you're safe."

"Get up!", Caspian ordered. Miraz through the covers off, waking his wife up in the process. Prunaprismia saw the sword pointed at her husband as he got up.

"Caspian?" she said.

"Stay where you are." Caspian told his aunt.

"What are you doing?", Prunaprismia asked.

"I should think it is obvious dear." Miraz told his wife. "You know some families would consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz said to Caspian.

"But that doesn't seemed to have stopped you!", Caspian said in an angry voice.

"Stop it Caspian!" Juno told him.

"No!" Caspian refused.

"But you are not like me, are you?", Miraz said. "It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone and it's such a waste." While Miraz said this, Prunaprismia grabbed the crossbow from above the bed, she loaded it. She pointed it at Caspian.

Juno took out her sword and pointed it at her.

"Put the sword down, Caspian." Prunaprismia said. "I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you too, either." Susan said as she and Peter burst into the room. Everyone looked at Peter and Susan. Susan had her bow loaded and pointed at Caspian's aunt.

Miraz put his hands on his hips, "This used to be a private room." Caspian had his sword pointed at Miraz, Prunaprismia switch back and forth with having the crossbow pointed at Susan and Caspian.

"What are you doing, you're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" Peter told Caspian angrily.

"No!" Caspian shouted again. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" Caspian stared Miraz in the eye, he walked closer to Miraz, "Did you kill my father?", Miraz backed up a bit.

"Now we get to it." Miraz said.

"You said your brother died in his sleep", Prunaprismia said to her husband.

"That was more or less true." Miraz said to her.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Juno told Caspian once again. But Caspian didn't listen, again.

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we had not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz said.

"How could you?", Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" Miraz said. "For our son!". Prunaprismia aimed the crossbow back on Caspian.

"Stop!" she said.

"stay right there!" Susan told her.

A trickle of blood was coming down Miraz's neck. "You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz told his wife. "Do you want our child to be king? or do you want him to be like Caspian here." Miraz paused. "Fatherless!"

"No!", Prunaprismia cried out. She pulled the trigger and the arrow hit Caspian in his arm, he dropped his sword and clutched it. Susan shot at Miraz who ducked and the arrow hit the door that he escaped out of.

Juno quickly ran over to Caspian. He had fallen over into a chair, she helped him up while Peter went to run after Miraz, but the door he escaped out of was locked from the outside.

Juno pulled Caspian up and handed him his sword just as bells started tolling, they ran out of the room, Caspian was in the lead.

Caspian ran down one cordier while Peter went another way.

"Peter!" Susan stopped him. Caspian and Juno came back to where Susan was.

"Are troops are just outside! come on!" Susan gave in and followed Peter. Caspian and Juno followed too.

In the tower, Adalyn could hear the alarm bells tolling loudly. But she was barely awake to notice that the castle was under attack, she had lost so much blood that she could back out and faint at any moment.

Back outside, Peter, Juno, Susan and Caspian were running through the court-yard to the gate opener just beside the gate. Peter took out his sword.

"Now! Ed, now!", he shouted to his brother who was fighting off a guard himself up on the roof. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund shouted back.

Edmund then was able to start clashing swords with the guard, but the guard got Edmund's sword out of his hand so Edmund improvised, he started hitting the guard with his flashlight and that knocked him out, but the flashlight wouldn't turn back on.

Peter ran over to it first and started twisting it to the right so that the gate would open.

"Peter, it's too late! we have to call it off while we can." Susan told her brother. Guards were starting to come from all places now.

"No! I can still do this!" Peter shouted, "Help me!". Juno looked at Caspian and soon and they all sighed put there swords away and helped Peter.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?". Susan asked her Peter as they kept twisting the gate opener. Peter didn't answer Susan.

Guards started coming quicker now and Edmund's flash light wouldn't work. But it finally turned on and he flashed it and signaled the troops.

"Chaarge!" Glenstorm cried and they all rushed forth.

Now that the gate was high enough, the Narnian's rushed through. Peter, Juno and Caspian all got there swords out.

"For Narnia!", Peter cried and they all attacked.

It was a raging battle all across the court-yard. Susan was just, litterly, taking her arrows and slashing people with them, Juno was fighting off three guards at once, Caspian killed one that was about to kill her.

"Thanks!" Juno shouted to him. He nodded and they began fighting again.

Narnian's all over were being killed and fighting for there lives, even Reepicheep was killing guards.

Edmund climbed up a roof that led down to the courtyard. Below on the long balcony, Archers were there. One was aiming at Peter. Edmund slid down the roof and knocked the soldier down from the balcony and to the ground below.

Peter noticed this and saw that Edmund was beside a row of archers.

"Ed!", Peter cried. Edmund looked beside himself and saw the archers. They also saw Edmund. Edmund opened a door that was behind him as arrows flew at him, he dropped to the ground and closed the door with his feet.

He stood up and locked it.

He turned around to see two guards there.

he took out his sword and easily killed both of them.

On one of the castle balconies, Miraz walked out on one of them as he survayed the battle in the court-yard.

Peter looked up and saw Miraz there, he began running up stairways and killing soldiers on the way.

A minotuars followed Peter up the stairways.

The minotaur got cloe enough to the balcony that Miraz was on, he jumped up onto the side of the balcony and was about to kill Miraz when General Glozelle appeared behind Miraz with a crossbow, he shot the mintotuar. It was hanging onto the balcony for dear life, Miraz went up to it and just pushed it and it fell off the balcony and crashed to the ground below.

"Get that gate closed." Miraz ordered Glozelle. Glozelle nodded and loaded the crossbow again.

Edmund was in the tower still and he saw steps leading up so he ran up them. He got a small room where there were two doors, one led outside and the other led toa room. He was curious and looked through the bars in the door to the other room. What he saw made him go wide-eyed.

Adalyn!

He quickly kicked open the door and went over to her, he smelled something like burning flesh but ignored it and took the keys off the wall and unlocked her feet first and then her hands, she fell over on him right away.

His dinner was about to come up when he saw her back but he ignored it and put her on his shoulder, he quickly ran out of the room and to the out side door. He walked outside, and slid his flashlight through the slot that would be used to barricade the door.

he went over to the edge of the tower, with Adalyn still on his shoulder. he looked down and it was all mountain and rockyness down there.

Back with the battle, Trumpkin was standing in a window with his bow loaded and behind him in the room, two guards burst through the door, Trumpkin killed one but before he could load another arrow, the other guard came at him and pushed him with his shield, TYrumpkin fell out of the window and to the ground below, but he was okay, so he stood up and began fighting again.

The guard that had kncoked Trumpkin out the window, was trying to chop a chain off of a heavy wieght that was keeping the gate open. He suceeded and it fell to the ground, catching the gate opener on the way, the gate started closing.

A minotaur saw it and dropped his sword and ran over to the gate and held it open with his shoulders and arms and hands.

Susan saw it and so did Juno, they nodded at he each other.

Peter also saw it, he knew that his plan had failed.

"Fall Back!" he shouted, some of the Narnian's heard him. He started running back down the stairs, killing guards along the way.

Caspian, Susan, Juno, Trumpkin and Glenstorm heard him, along wiith a few other troops. Caspian ran back inside the castle for some reason.

"We need to retreat! Now!", Narnian's began filing out now. Susan was nearby, and so was Glenstorm. Peter then told Glenstorm. "Go! Get her out of here!" Glenstorm rode over to Susan and pulled her up on to his back.

"Where's Caspian?!" Susan cried out.

"I'll find him!" Peter yelled back."Go! Get out the gate!" Glenstorm rode out through the gate with Susan on his back.

Peter kept shouting around him for Narnian's to retreat and to get out of there.

Edmund was still trapped in the tower when guards busted down the door. He was with out a weapon and he had a injured girl on his shoulder.

He looked back down to the rocky earth below, but he saw something that made him turn around, grin at the guards, and fall backwards out of the tower.

The guards ran over to the edge and the next thing they knew, a Griffin flew up in there faces. Edmund was rising on its back with Adalyn in his lap.

Back down in the court yard, Caspian burst through the stable doors and into the court yard, he was riding a horse, the professor was riding a horse and there was a free border for Peter.

Caspian stopped his horse when he saw his uncle on the balcony, the professor saw him too.

"Give the order." Miraz ordered Glozelle.

"My men are still down there." Glozelle told Miraz.

Mean while, most of the Narnian's had escaped and few were still fighting. Caspian came along side Juno, grabbed her arm and swung her up on to his horse. Peter came up along side the free one and swung on top it.

Miraz took Glozelle's crossbow from him and aimed at the minotaur holding the gate up.

"Now!" he cried.

Arrows flew from every guard there at the minotaur. Caspian, Juno, Peter and the professor escaped.

Once Peter went out the gate, a few more Narnian's were able to get out before the brave minotaur dropped to the grou, the gate going down on top of him.

Peter stopped his horse and looked back at all the Narnian's there. He looked at Glenstorm who nodded sadly.

Peter looked back at the Narnian's, the centaur there, it nodded.

"Peter! The bridge!" Reepicheep cried out. The bridge was lifting up.

Peter rode toward the lifting bridge and his horse jumped over the gap in between and landed on the other side perfectly. The Narnian's and royals rode off from the castle.

Edmund was flying through the air, he looked down on the court. Yard and went wide eyed. Half there army was dead.

He flew from the castle after Peter.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Guilty without reason

**~Chapter 9~ _Guilty with reason_**

Back at the How, Lucy had been sitting on the steps of the stone table, running her hands over the glass bottle of her healing cordial. A horn blew faintly, it meant that the Narnian's were back from battle. She quickly put the glass bottle away and hurried out of the How.

When she came out of the How, she only saw less than half of the army coming back. Peter had a scowl on his face and so did Caspian, who was walking beside Peter. Edmund was flying on the Griffin still.

"What happened?" Lucy asked Peter.

"Ask him." Peter getsured to Caspian.

"Peter..." Susan said.

"Me?" Caspian looked at Peter. Peter looked at Caspian. "You could have called it off, there was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter blamed Caspian. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive." Peter began walking again.

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!", Caspian accused Peter. Peter looked back at Caspian.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said.

"My first mistake."

"No." Peter said. "Your first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people." Peter began walking again

"Hey!" Caspian yelled. Peter, once again, looked at him. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia." Peter pointed his finger at Caspian. "You have no more right to lead than Miraz does." Caspian brushed past Peter. "You, him, your father!..." Caspian stopped in his tracks, that hit a nerve. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

Caspian took out his sword and pointed it at Peter, Peter did the same. "Ahhhh..." Caspian screamed in rage.

"Stop it!" Juno yelled at the both of them. They looked at her, they lowered there swords. Edmund was just stepping off the Griffin with something in his arms.

When he came around Glenstorm, Peter saw it. He ran over with a scared and worried expression. He quickly brought her into his arms as Glenstorm and Edmund laid her on the ground. Tears fell from Peter's eyes, he was afraid he was going to lose her.

Lucy ran over and nelt down beside Peter and slipped a drop of the healing cordial into Adalyn's parted mouth. Peter was shaking as he cried, not the big sobs, but his eyes were beginning to turn puffy from all the salty tears rolling down his face.

Adalyn's eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first sight she saw in safety was Peter. Her eyes were drooping with tiredness, but the loss of blood mattered no more because of the Lucy's healing cordial. She saw everyone around her and gave them a small but greatful smile. Peter brought her into a huge and she accepted it, she hugged him back. No words were needed for the two lovers, separated for nearly thirteen hundred years.

Lucy smiled when Adalyn looked at her. "_Thank you, Lucy..." _ Adalyn thanked the Valient Queen. Adalyn and Peter's both had tears streaming down their face's. Adalyn closed her eyes and just drifted off to sleep as Peter held her.

Everyone started to file inside the How, soon Adalyn and Peter were left alone. She was already asleep so he picked her up bride style and carried inside the How, people gave him strange looks as they saw their Magnificent king walking away from them with a sleeping girl in his arms.

Juno stood off to the side as she watched her father carry her mother. They looked so perfect together, like they were made for each other.

Peter carried Adalyn up to the second floor, and not once did he take his eyes off her, he knew where he was going and didn't need to see to get there. He had been there multiple times already, he had the room made specifically for Adalyn, once she would return to the Narnian's that is.

Once he got to the room, he carefully set her on the bed, but when he took his hands away from her, he saw that his hands were covered in blood. His eyes went wide, so he rolled her over onto her side and saw her back, his eyes widened. His eyes filled with sorrow and and tears. Then his sorrow's turned to anger and hatred. He began to shake violently.

The burns had scanned over and the lashes were turning into scars, one of the burns was still slightly bleeding and so that explained the blood on Peter's hand.

Peter quickly looked in the small cabinet beside the bed and found some ointment, gauze and bandages. He quickly set to work on Adalyn's back. He carefully rubbed the ointment on her back, Lucy had contributed two drops of her healing cordial and the Caspian had pointed out some healing plants in the woods that the professor had taught him about. They had mixed the two together and with them both, any wound would heal faster than the average one.

After rubbing the ointment in, Peter wrapped the gauze and bandages around her back. It stuck to her back because the ointment was making it stick. And once the ointment was dry, the bandages would stay on until they needn't replace them with new ones.

Peter turned her onto her stomach so that she wouldn't hurt her back while sleeping. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and sat there and sat there, just watching her. She looked so beautiful while she slept. She was beautiful in any way shape and form, she was his Adalyn, and he would definitely make sure no one hurt her ever again.

Juno had followed Nikabrik when he went in after Caspian, she saw Nikabrik going down the cordier toward the room with her stone table. She leaned against the wall to listen if they said anything, they were just around the corner.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik said to someone. Juno furrowed her eyebrows, 'who could he possibly be talking to?' she thought to herself.

"The Kings and Queens have failed us." Nikabrik continued. "Your army's half dead, and those aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want? Congratulations?" A familiar voice said back to the dwarf.

Juno's eyes went wide, it was Caspian!

"You want your uncles blood. So do we." Nikabrik said. "You want his throne? We can get it for you."

'Who is 'we'?' Juno thought. Footsteps started to walk and then they faded away. Juno quickly, but quietly, followed them.

She followed them to the stone table room, Nikabrik went up between the two columns.

"You type one ancient power, it failed. But there is a power greater still." Nikabrik told Caspian, Juno watched from a hidden spot. "One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

Juno saw them looking at the room intently, she heard growling and rumbling, it made the hairs on her neck stand up. Caspian pulled out his sword, he went down the steps in between the columns. "Who's there?" Caspian asked.

A deep, growling, voice then said. "I am hunger." a hooded figure stepped out from behind a large broken rock that used to be a column. "I am thirst." the figure said. It came into the light and all you could see of it was a shout and large teeth. "I can fast a hundred years ago did not die."

Another creature came out from behind another column, opposite to the other one the hooded figure stepped out from. The two creatures kept walking toward Caspian. He water he'd them both with cautiousness, not sure if he should trust them or not.

"I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze", the hooded figure spoke, once again. "I can drink a river of blood and not burst." they were like, literally, five feet in front of Caspian now. "Show me... Your enemies!" The hooded figure raored and flipped back his hood, revealing a werewolf. Juno almost jumped out of her skin when the werewolf said that. Caspian also jumped back a little, pointing his sword at the werewolf for precaution.

"What you hate, so will we." the other creature, a hag, said. "No one hates better than us." The hags voice sent chills up Juno's back. There was something not right with this whole thing.

Caspian looked slightly less guarded, which was very bad. "And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?". Caspain asked the hag. His sword going down every second.

"And more." the hag bowed as she said this. Caspain looked from the hag to the werewolf, to Nikabrik (who was standing behind Caspian on the steps, between the columns.) then back to the hag.

Caspian put his sword back, Juno's eyes went wide. She knew she had to get help, Caspian was making a huge mistake by excepting their help. Juno slipped out of the room unnoticed and ran all the way to the main room where everyone was working or planning somethings, save for Peter, She ran up to them, she was breathless now.

Juno burst into the room.

"_Caspain... Big mistake... Nikabrik... Witch... stone table..." _she tried to get it all out as fast as she could, but being breathless as she was, only small words could come out at a time.

But they didn't need any more said than that, for they were running through the How to the stow table room as fast as they could. A fawn offered Juno a drink of water, she drank it quickly and then she toobwas running to the stone table room, she actually ran faster than the others and then she caught up with them just as they rounded the corner with all the drawings.

Peter had his head down and his eyes closed as he was deep in thought, then all of a sudden, an evil presence could be felt, a chill made it's way down Peter's neck, the room seemed colder. He knew that feeling anywhere.

Jadis, The White Witch.

Peter's head shot up faster than a bullet, he looked at Adalyn who was sturing, her eyes fluttered open, they were filled with fear.

"Stop her, Peter..." Was all she said, unconsciousness was claiming her again, for she would have kissed him right then and there.

Peter began shaking with fear, he nodded, even though no one was able to see it because the only person, besides Peter, in the room was asleep.

Peter stood up and pulled his sword put and ran towards the place that the coldness was coming from. The stone table room.

He came to the entrance to the stone table room. "Stop!" Peter cried. Everyone was just in front of him. Juno turned around and saw her father there, a look of relief spread across her face.

Juno stopped at the entrance to servey the scene. Caspian was standing in a circle that was drawn on the ground and had a large cut on his right hand that was outstretched to this large blockade of ice that went up in between the two columns that were in front of the carving of Aslan. A icy figure was inside. Juno saw that it was her dead grandmother, the White Witch.

The werewolf hopped up on to the stone table, as if he was keeping them from getting to Caspian. The hag and Nikabrik did the same thing.

The werewolf lunged at Edmund but Edmund ducked it and it swung around during and attacked again.

Nikabrik and Trumpkin went at it, clashing each others sword with the other.

Peter took on the hag, he was about to stab her stomach but she backed up and it missed her by a centimeter, she grabbed Peter's wrist and slammed his hand into the stone table.

The werewolf went around Edmund a daughter flipped him from behind, Edmund cut the Werewolf's hind leg, it howled.

Trumpkin had his sword out of his hand right now, he was on the floor as Nikabrik prepared to stab him. Lucy came up behind Nikabrik and grabbed his sword and held it at his throat. Nikabrik grabbed Lucy's arm a daughter twisted himself out of her grasp and swung her arm around her back, she cried out in pain. Nikabrik through Lucy to the ground in front of him.

The hag tackled Peter, but Susan shot an arrow and it landed in the hags skull. Peter through her off of him.

Caspian's outstretched hand was almost at the Witch's hand that was thought the ice.

Edmund ran from the Werewolf that was about to pounce on him, Juno stepped in front of Edmund and brought her sword down on the Werewolf's head as it lunged at the both of them.

"Thanks." Edmund said to Juno, the werewolf was now dead.

Lucy was trapped between a wall and Nikabrik who was in front of her, he had her dagger in his hand. He then gasped and froze, he fell to his knees and then on the ground face first. Trumpkin has stabbed him in the back.

Caspian was now inches from the White Witch, it seemed as though he was trapped in a trance and he was unable to escape from it, it was the circle that was doing that to him.

"Come on! Come." Jadis urged the prince, she stretched her hand as far as she could.

Peter ran up and pushed Caspian from the circle. Caspain fell to the ground beside the column, he moaned in pain, his head had hit the ground hard.

"Get away from him!" Peter yelled at the Witch. The witch withdrew her hand back inside the ice. Peter pointed his sword at the block of ice that she was in. An evil grin crossed her face.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you." She stuck her hand back out. Adalyn appeared just then. "Come. Just one drop." the Witch continued.

Peter was now locked in the trance. He lowered his sword.

"You know you can't do this alone." the Witch taunted Peter. Then all of a sudden a sword came through the Witch's stomach, from the back.

Peter was confused as the ice started to crack, the Witch lifted her head up and let out an ear piercing scream as the ice shatter into pieces. Peter blocked himself by putting his sword up.

Peter looked at who stabbed the Witch. It was Edmund. He lowered his sword.

"I know. You had it sorted." Edmund said to his brother coldly. Edmund walked away.

Peter looked up at the picture of Aslan, the ice wasn't covering it. He then helped Caspian up and he also looked at it.

They heard a shuffle behind them and on the other side of the stone table, Juno stood there, her arms crossed and a look of disappointment written on her face.

Caspian looked at her, she held his gaze, she shook her head at him and left the room. Caspian looked down in shame and guilt.

Peter sheathed his sword, he also looked a little bit guilty.

Prince Caspian soon left the room, he was in there alone for a few minutes after everyone else left.

Peter had gone back Adalyn's room and just sat there while she slept, he wasn't feeling all that well at the moment. He eventually fell asleep, it was early evening.

Adalyn wasn't asleep but she was pretending to for Peter's sake, she knew what he had done and he felt guilty for doing it. She knew he wouldn't be in the best mood to talk to.

Adalyn wondered if Juno was still alive, and if she was... Where was she.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! **


	11. Chapter 10: Preparing for the Time

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I just want to notify everyone that I edited the last chapter and so it is different than when you first read it, so I took some of the scenes in the last chapter and put it in this one. I, of course, think it is better than what I did previously, and I hope you think so too.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 10~ _Preparing for the Time to Come._**

Peter slept until the next morning, it was foggy out and the clouds were hiding the sun. The day was rather gloomy, everyone wasn't in the best of moods and so it made it all the more worse.

Adalyn opened her eyes, her back didn't hurt at all and she felt no pain anywhere, and well, she felt great. She was all rested, her back was healing, she was safe and Peter was right next to her. She sat up and looked at him.

She saw his eyes flutter open and he saw her sitting up, he emeidietly shot up and brought her into his arms. "You're all right! Thank goodness." Adalyn sighed happily in her husband's arms. She had missed the comfort of it. "I missed you so much." Peter continued.

"I-I can't believe we're actually together again... It seemed impossible before." Adalyn said. They were still hugging.

He let go of her. "I never should have left you, Adalyn. I- I felt horrible when I left, I-" he was cut off by her lips crashing down on his. He was stunned a moment but he kissed her back and wrapped his hands around her back while her hand at the back of his head, playing with his hair.

Peter stopped, sitting back up 'cause they had ended up lying on the bed kissing.

"Adalyn, I feel terrible. And not just for leaving you, I almost set her free. I almost killed our entire army, our daughter hates me and my brother won't talk to me. Don't get me started on Susan and Lucy-"

"Wait... Did you say 'daughter'?" Adalyn asked, unsure of his next answer.

"Yes I did, she hates me because I left you and her when you were in need of me most."

Adalyn was stunned, her daughter was alive all this time. They could be a family!

"Where is she!" Adalyn jumped up, grabbing Peter's hand pulling him toward the door. "I've got to see her!"

Peter stopped her, "Stop, Adalyn!" She looked at Peter confused. "Our daughter is here, but she is going through a difficult time."

"What do you mean, Peter?"

"She was falling in love, but he almost set your mother free... as did I." he looked down. She put her hand on his cheek.

"I know what you did was wrong, and I am disappointed in you greatly, but, in the end, you did the right thing."

"No. No I didn't. Edmund is the one who did, he's the one who destroyed her." Peter looked down. "You must hate me now."

She put her hand on his chin and brought his head up, they looked into each others eyes. "Nothing you can say will make me hate you." She took his hand. "Now, let's go see that daughter of ours." Peter smiled and they went down the hall to Juno's room.

They heard singing coming from her room, they leaned up against the door.

("A Thousand years" by Cristina Perri.)

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. _

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid_

_to fall, but watching you stand alone _

_all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow..._

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I_

_have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousands more._

"Oh, Caspian... why?" Juno stopped singing and said this.

Adalyn knocked on the door.

"Go away, Trufflehunter!" Juno said.

Adalyn quietly opened the door. Juno turned her head and saw her mother standing there.

Juno looked about ready to cry, "Mother...?" Juno stood up from her bed and slowly walked over to Adalyn who had tears streaming down her face. Adalyn was also walking toward Juno. The two met in the middle of them room and so Adalyn brought Juno into her arms and the mother and daughter hugged for the first time in hundreds of years.

Juno was crying, Adalyn was crying and Peter had a few tears slipping down his face as the two hugged. Peter knew Juno wouldn't want him there. Adalyn wouldn't understand why Juno was cold toward her father. So he just left. He couldn't handle the jealousy of not being able to at least hug his daughter.

On a ledge up on the How, Caspian sat there looking at the cloudy morning, he sighed. He was disappointed in himself at what he had done yesterday. He had been falling in love with Juno since the day he saw her, the day in Trufflehunter's cave. She was the one who bandaged his head and took care of him. No matter what everyone else thought, she was a good person, and he loved for it.

But now she never would talk to him again for what he did.

His other dilemma was of his father and Miraz, he couldn't believe Miraz killed his father, it made him hate Miraz more than he already did... If that was even possible.

The professor came out and sat down beside Caspian.

They both sat in silence for a moment. "Why did you never tell me about my father?" Caspian asked the professor.

The professor was silent. "My mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains." he said. "I risked my life a,let thses hears so that, one day, you might be a better king than those before you."

Caspian looked down. "Then I have failed you."

The professor looked at Caspian. "Everything I told you... everything I didn't... it was only because I believe in you." he said. "You have the chance to become the most noble contradiction in history... the Telmarine who saved Narnia."

Caspian was deep in thought. "But what of the consequences?"

The professor looked confused as he looked at Caspian. "Pardon?"

"I have already lost Juno to what I did, what more will I lose if I fail everyone else?"

The professor sighed. "No one can know what the future will bring, all we can do is prepare for it." Caspian sighed at this. The both of them Sat in silence.

Peter had went down to the room where some of the Narnian's were, the rest were outside practicing battle combat.

Peter went outside to let his anger and sadness out, he started sparing with a faun, Peter won in the end and he had to say he felt a bit better.

Peter heard someone shouting his name in the distance, it sounded like Adalyn. She then appeared at the entrance of the How. Peter ran up to her, asking what was wrong. All she did was sigh in his arms. "where'd you go?"

"I went to go train with some of the Narnian's." Peter answered. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just... Please tell me next time when you're going somewhere, alright?"

"Alright, I will." Peter brought her out of their embrace. He took something out of his pocket. "I think it's time you had this back, Edmund found this when we first arrived at the ruins of Cair Paravel..." he took her hand and placed Adalyn's special ring in it.

Adalyn was shocked to see the magic ring, she thought she lost it all those years ago.

The ring glowed and she willed it to turn into the staff, it did and it glowed at her touch. "I can't believe it... The night the Telmarine's attacked I couldn't find it."

"Well now that you have it, are you as good with it as you used to be?" Peter asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't know..." Adalyn was also grinning. "Let's find out." Adalyn and Peter walked out to the training field and presumed their stances. Peter attacked first but Adalyn blocked and the two went at it, Peter had her disarmed in a minute. Adalyn stood up and slipped her ring on her finger, a faun handed her a sword.

"I think I better practice with a sword first." She said.

"That would probably be best." Peter agreed. And so they practiced and practiced until it was noon and Adalyn had finally disarmed Peter, he was surprised when her sword and his sword was pointed at him at the same time.

Adalyn handed Peter his sword back and they were about to donate again when Juno interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait." She said and took out her own sword. "I think I'll have a go."

Peter looked at her seriously, he wasn't sure if she was able to.

"If you're thinking I shouldn't go against you... Huh, you're wrong."

Peter nodded and they began fighting, Juno starting off by attacking Peter.

They sparred for a while until Juno had Peter disarmed. Edmund laughed at this.

"Beat by a girl, twice, in one day, Pete." Edmund said. "You need to step up you're game."

Susan saw the match and came up. "By the way we're practicing, we might stand a chance after all."

Lucy was also watching and smiled at them. "I hope so." It was now sunny out and the weather was hot.

Caspian came running up to them. "I hope you all have practiced enough, because we have a situation." Caspian said. The others looked at him. He gestured for them to follow him. They did.

He led them up to the ledge that he and the professor had been talking on. Some Narnian's were there looking at something. The rest of them then saw it too.

The entire Telmarine army was coming out of the forest, big war machines also rolled toward the Narnian's as the enemy got closer. They stopped marching and then a man in gold armor came to the front, riding on a white stallion.

It was Miraz who led the army that was advancing toward the Narnian's.


	12. Chapter 11: The Proposal

**-Chapter 11- _The Proposal _**

"Cakes and kettledrums." Trumpkin said. "That's your next big plan." They were all in a room in a room in the How discussing. "Sending a little girl..." he pointed at Lucy as he spoke to Peter. "...Into the darkest parts of the forest, Alone!"**  
**

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan said.

"I think we may need you here, Susan." Peter told his sister.

"Then she will be going alone?", Susan asked her brother.

"No. No she won't, I will go with her." Juno offered. Peter nodded.

Trumpkin went over to Lucy. "Haven't enough of us died already?".

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope." Trufflehunter said. "Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I".

Reepicheep took out his sword. "For Aslan." he said quietly.

"For Aslan." a buggly bear repeated.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin told Lucy.

"No. We need you here." the young queen told the red dwarf.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Juno get back." Peter said.

"If I may..." Caspian said. he was sitting on some stairs, the professor beside stood up. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer...", he let it sink in. "But as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

"And which is that?" Adalyn asked.

"A duel." Caspian answered.

"I don't really see how it could benifit us." Juno said.

"It's only supposed to by us time." Caspian retorted.

"But it could benfit us." Edmund told them.

Peter looked at him. "How?"

"King against king, you against Miraz, the fight is to the death and the losers army has to surrender themselfs and by doing that..." Edmund trailed off.

"No Narnian's will die." Adalyn finished for him.

"But there is a down side to that..." Juno said. Everyone turnedto her. "Who's gonna tell Miraz. And I hardly doubt the Telmarine's will keep their word."

"That is why it's only to hold them off while you and Lucy go find Aslan." Peter said.

Juno nodded. Reepicheep stepped forward. "It is set then."

"We still need someone to go and tell Miraz." Adalyn said.

"I'll write a letter, and, Ed, you and Glenstorm and one of the giants can go over and read the proposal." Peter said to his brother. Edmund nodded.

The next morning, early, Edmund, Glenstorm and a giant went from the How to Miraz's camp. Miraz and Glozelle sow them in the distance.

"Perhas they've turned to surrender." Glozelle wondered out loud.

"No." Miraz said. "They are much too noble for that."

Edmund and the other two soon arrived. Glenstorm and the giant stayed outside the tent while Edmund went inside.

"Prince Edmund is requesting to speak with Lord Miraz." A guard said as he announced Edmund's arrival.

"Send him in." Miraz said. He was seated at a table in a royal chair with the lords of the council seated around him.

The guard brought Edmund in who was dressed in his Narnian armor.

"I have been sent by High King Peter the Magnificent to read a proposal."

"Read it to me." Miraz said plainly.

Edmund unrolled the piece of parchment and read off it's contents.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan,

by election and by conquest,

High King of Narnia,

Lord of Cair Paravel,

and emperor of the lone islands,

in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood,

do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to a single combat

upon the field of battle.

The fight shall be to the death.

The reward shall be total surrender."

Edmund rolled up the parchment after finishing it.

"Tell me Prince Edmund-"

"King." Edmund corrected Miraz.

"Pardon me?" Miraz was shocked that he was interrupted.

"It's "King Edmund", actually". Edmund explained. "Just "King", though. Peter's the high king." Miraz had his eyebrows raised. "I know, it's confusing." Edmund said.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall." Miraz asked the Just king.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund said. "I mean, only a week ago Narnian's were extinct."

Miraz stared at Edmund. "And so you will be again."

"Well, then you should have little to fear." Edmund stated.

Miraz laughed. "This is not a question of bravery".

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age." Edmund said mockingly.

Miraz leaned forward. "I didn't say I refused." He sat back.

"You have our support, Your Majesty." a lord to Miraz's left said. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire." Lord Sopespian started off, he was on Miraz's right. " Our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be-"

Miraz quickly stood up grabbing his sword threatingly, "I am not avoiding anything!"

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well in his right's to refuse." Lord Sopespian defended himself.

"His Majesty would never refue." General Glozelle said. He was over at the entrance to the tent. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

Miraz listened to Glozelle, he pointed his sword at Edmund. "You." Miraz said. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Edmund smirked and nodded. He was then shown out.

"I sure hope you know what you have gotten yourself into, My Lord." Lord Sopespian said to Miraz as they watched the Narnian's fleeting backs.

Miraz looked at the lord. "This king of their's is a child, nothing like me."

Sopespian nodded, the three Narnian's were now gone from sight.

Back at the How.

Adalyn, Juno, Susan and Lucy were all getting ready for the long day ahead.

Adalyn had lots of knots in her hair before from not taing care of her hair in the previous years. Susan had to cut her long hair off to her shoulders, it was now pulled back in a pony tail, it was short one though.

Susan had given Adalyn her purple dress to wear with armor to go over top. Adalyn accepted it with a thank you and a smile.

Adalyn was scared to go into battle only two days after she came back.

Susan changed into a red Narnian dress and put chain mail over the bodice. She put her ivory sheath of arrows on her back and her bow in the sheath.

Lucy kept her orange dress on and the belt on her waist that held her healing cordial and dagger.

Juno slipped on her own dress, the only one she owned. It was black, trimmed with green, she slid chainmail over her bodice, just like Susan.

They were ready...

While Adalyn and Susan went to check on the boys, Lucy and Juno went to the Back of the How where a secret exit was, they would escape to the woods to find Aslan through there.

Caspian was waiting there with his horse, he helped Lucy up, but when he went to help Juno up she brushed him off and hopped up.

He put the feet slots onto the saddle, Juno was in the front while Lucy was in the back.

"Destier has always served me well." Caspian told them. "You are in good hands."

"Or hooves." Lucy joked. Caspian smiled at her, he looked over at Juno with a sad look on his face.

"Good Luck." He said to her.

"Thanks." Juno looked away from him as she said this coldly. The guilt washed over Caspian. Juno felt a little sorry for him.

Caspian looked down. "Look." he pulled something up. "Maybe you should take this with you." he held up the ivory horn.

Juno looked at it and then back at Caspian. "Why don't you hold on to it." she said. "You might need my help again." She smirked playfully, she knew she made him suffer long enough. Caspian smiled and then Lucy and Juno were off.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I sware that I will willingly post two chapter tomorrow. :)**

**Review! Review! Review!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Treachery

**-Chapter 11-** **_Treachery_****  
**

Adalyn and Susan walked to Edmund and Peter's room, they were both worried for Peter, but mostly Adalyn because she didn't want to lose him. She had already losy him once.

They came to the door, Adalyn was just about to knock when the door opened and Peter was standing there, clad in his armor.

Peter saw her standing there and emiedietly brought her into his arms, Adalyn had tears running down her face.

"Y-you have to win... y-you have to." she cried. Peter sighed, he brought her out of the hug and held her by her arms.

"I can't promise you that, but I can is that I will try my all." She closed her eyes as more tears fell. Peter then continued. "Hey, hey, hey." he lifted her chin. "What I need for you to do is to be strong, can you do that?" He asked. Adalyn nodded, "Alright." he brought her into another hug.

Edmund came out a minute later, carrying Peter's sword and helmet. "Ready?" he asked.

"I think so." Susan said.

"Yes we are." Peter said. He took his helmet and put it on. "Let's go." Edmund nodded and they walked to the entrance of the How. Edmund and Peter walked out first, the Narnian's cheered and shouted for their Kings. Susan and Adalyn walked out behind them.

The Telmarine army shouted and cheered for their King, Miraz of course. The former lord of Telmar was sitting on his side of the stone arena just outside the How.

Miraz was fitting his gloves on when he saw the two kings. He spoke to Glozelle who was beside him holding a crossbow.

"If it should appear to be going poorly..." Miraz gestured to the crossbow in Glozelle's hands. He nodded.

"Understood, Your Majesty." the General said.

Adalyn caught this exchange and told Susan. "They're planning something... I know it."

Susan nodded in agreement.

Edmund and Peter came to their spot at the arena, Peter pulled out his sword and he Narnian's cheered.

Miraz grabbed his helmet from Lord Sopespian, "I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." Miraz said to the lord.  
He put his helmet on. He took his sword out from another soldier beside him.

Peter and Miraz walked into the fighting arena. They circled for a minute.

"there is still time to surrender." Miraz said to Peter.

"Well feel free." Peter answered without emotion.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz wondered to the young King.

"Just one." Peter put the mask on his helmet down, the two got into their battle stances and then Peter made the first attack, Miraz blocked with his shield and sword. The Telmarines and Narnian's cheered for their Kings.

Peter Hit Miraz's shield and Miraz hit Peter with the shield.

Back in the woods.

Juno and Lucy had escape from the How and were now ridning through the woods.

But soon, Telmarine soldiers appeared up the hill, Lucy and Juno rode faster.

"They've seen us." Lucy cried.

Juno stopped the horse and jumped off. "take the reins."

"What are you doing?" Lucy cried.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. but it looks as if you'll be going alone after all." Juno said and hit the horse on the back and the horse went off with Lucy on it's back.

Juno took out her sword and dagger and readied herself. Lucy looked back and they shared one last glance before Lucy rode off again.

Juno waited for the soldiers to come.

four came riding around the corner and two more followed.

Juno through her dagger and it landed in one of the soldier's chest. The other two came up and she slashed one with her sword, he fell off his horse. Then she killed another one. Another rider was then killed by her blade and he fell off his horse.

Two more men gad come with them and one went and attacked Juno from his horse, she ducked, but the other riders horse tripped her and she fell back wards, her sword flying out of her hand, landing out of her reach.

The horse man came up to kill her but all of a sudden another person on a horse came up and killed the soldier that was about to kill Juno. It was Caspian. That other soldier seemed to have disappeared.

Caspian rode up to Juno, "You sure you don't need that horn?" He asked smirking. Juno smiled back and too his outstretched hand. He lifted her up on to the horse.

Back a the How.

Miraz and Peter were still battling it out. No one could tell who was winning or losing yet.

Peter just hit Miraz on the arm and he stumbled forward, but he didn't fall. they clashed swords again, Miraz then aimed for Peter's head, he ducked but Miraz hit him with his shield and Peter's helmet fell off.

Miraz tryed to get Peter's head again but Peter leaned his head back just inches from the blade.

Peter attacked and sliced Miraz's knee, it was a deep cut, probably in need of some stitches, but none the less Miraz kept fighting.

Miraz and Peter attacked each other. Miraz went for Peter's feet, Peter tripped over the sword and fell forward but quickly stood up.

Miraz tried another attack but peter blocked with his shield, again and again he did it.

Miraz tripped Peter, making Peter land on his back, Miraz stepped on Peter's shield, which was still on Peter's arm, a crunch was heard and Peter cried out in pain. Adalyn winced. His shoulder was definetly in need of some medical attention.

Peter attacked Miraz with his good arm, but it was blocked by Miraz's shield.

They battled it out for a bit longer as Peter was on the ground, then Peter tripped Miraz and he landed on the ground. Peter stood up, breathing hard.

Miraz stood up, but what caught Peter's gaze was Casian and Juno riding out of the woods and back over to them.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" miraz asked.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

"Three!" Miraz said and they both limped over to their sides of the arena. They were both in great pain.

Edmund went over and helped Peter back, Peter only saw Caspian and Juno there. Where was Lucy?

"Lucy?" he asked worridly.

"She got through." Juno said. "With a little help." she gestured to Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said to Caspian.

"Well, you were busy." He said.

Miraz was in just about the same amount of pain as his opponet.

"I assume you won't let things get that close again!" Miraz growled at Glozelle. He sat down in his chair while Glozelle took care of his wounds.

"You'd better get up there. Just in case." Peter said to the three girls there. Susan, Juno and Adalyn. "I don't expect the Telmarine's will keep their word."

Susan nodded. "Be careful." she said and she left to the How.

"Keep smiling." Edmund said. The Narnian's were looking worried. Peter smiled at the Narnian's, he held his sword up and they cheered.

Peter then sat down on the stone bench. His shoulder was hurting.

"How does he look to you." Miraz asked the three people standing around him.

"Young." Sopespian answered.

"But His Majesty is doing extremely well... for his age." Glozelle tightened the bandage on Miraz's knee, Miraz gasped in pain.

Caspian took Peter's shield off his arm, Peter clutched his shoulder. Adalyn went over and sat beside Peter, taking his hand in her's.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter said.

Edmund came over and put his hands on his back bone and Peter's shoulder.

"What do you think happen's back home... if you die here?" Peter asked Edmund. He looked at it brother. "You know you've always been there, and I never really- Ah!" Peter cried out in pain as Edmund popped Peter's shoulder back into place.

"Save it for later." Edmund said.

"He's right, don't talk like that." Adalyn said and stood up. She helped Peter up and gave him his sword. Miraz did the same.

They went back into the arena. This time with no helmets on.

Both armies cheered as the two got in their stances.

Miraz attacked with such strength and anger, Peter almost couldn't keep up.

Peter was knocked into one of the columns on the side, he fell to the ground. Miraz growled as he was breathing hard. Peter knocked Miraz down as Miraz was attacking. the two of them fought on the ground now, Peter and Miraz both stood up.

Peter took Miraz's sword from him, leaving the Telmarine king weaponless. But Miraz stilled had his shield, he used it to his advantage.

Peter kept wacking the shield as Miraz blocked all of the blows Peter sent his way, Peter went to stab Miraz's side but Miraz trapped Peter's sword and ripped it out of his hands. Miraz hit Peter in the face and then with the shield, Peter latched on to the shield with his hands and Swung the shield around and trapped Miraz with his arms behind his back.

Miraz ook out the arm that wasn't attached to the shield and elbowed Peter in the face. Adalyn screamed.

Miraz shoved Peter into a large boulder while he grabbed his sword. He went to hit Peter but he out out of the way just in time, he blocked the hit's as they came his way. Petr the punched Miraz's wounded knee, Miraz dubbled over.

"Respite!" Miraz cried out for another break. The Narnian army cheered for their King's advantage.

Miraz dropped his sword as he dropped to his knee's, Peter puled his fist back, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Now's not the time for chilvalry, Peter!" Edmund shouted to his brother. A few Narnian's were shouting 'Show no mercy!' or 'Kill him!'.

Peter shook his head and lowered his fist, he walked away from Miraz, back over to the Narnian's.

Miraz glared at Glozelle, he grabbed the sword nearest to him and attacked Peter, but the high king easily blocked it and grabbed the blade and swung it is around, stabbing Miraz on the side opposite to his heart. Miraz gasped, Peter pulled out the sword and the Telmarine king fell to his knee's in agony.

Peter held up Miraz's sword, ready to kill him. The two stared each other down. Everyone held their breath as they watched the two of them.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz asked Peter through his clenched teeth. "To cowardly to take life?".

Peter glared at him. "It's not mine to take." he lowered the sword the sword. He looked behind him at Caspian, holding the sword out for him.

Juno went wide eyed. "Don't do it, Caspian." she said. "You're better than that." But Caspian didn't seem to hear her. He walked over to Peter and took the sword. Peter went and stood beside Adalyn, hold her around the waist.

Caspian lifted the sword, ready to kill his uncle with one swift movement.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

Caspian tensed up, he screamed in rage and stabbed the sword into the ground. Juno caught her breath.  
Miraz was surprised.

"Not one like you." Caspian said, he had tears in his eyes. He may be the heir to the Telmarine throne, but he would not be like the kings before him. "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnian's back their kingdom." Caspian looked up at the sky and walked back over to where Juno was. The Narnian's cheered over their victory.

"You did the right thing, Caspian." Juno said. Caspian nodded.

Lord Sopespian came over and helped Miraz off the ground. "I will deal with you when this is over." Miraz said to Sopespian.

"It is over." Sopespian said slyly, he then stabbed one of Susan's arrow's into Miraz's backside. It was the same arrow hat Susan had killed the soldier in the boat a week ago.

Sopespian let Miraz fall to the ground before he yelled. "Treachery!" he pulled the sword out of the ground that Caspian had stabbed into it. "They shot him! they murdered our King!" he went back over to the others.

"be ready!", Peter shouted to the archers on top of the How.

"Peter!" Adalyn yelled. The other man that had been standing with Glozelle and Sopespian had put on Miraz's helmet and lundged at Peter.

Peter killed the man, Glozelle rode out to his army. "To arms, Telmar!"he shouted to them. A man waed a flag that signaled the men controling the catapults were to fire.

"Loose!" one shouted and the first rock was fired.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!  
**

**I am working on the second chapter of the day right now and so it should be posted tonight. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Battle of Beruna: Part 1

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I had major writers block and February has been a very long month!**

**here it is!**

** 13- _Battle of Beruna: Part 1_  
**

More rocks followed after the first one hit, they were hitting the How.

The Narnian's inside the How, Caspian would come down when it would be time to break the pillars in the How that was holding up the ground above.

Caspian was on his outside, waiting for Peter to give the signal. They were waiting for the oppertune moment.

On the other armies side, Glozelle shouted:"Calvary!" he held his sword up. "Attack!" the Telmarine army shouted and advanced to the small army that was the Narnian's.

"Archers to the ready!", Susan shouted to her fellow companion's. They all loaded their bows.

They got closer and closer and closer, and when they were at the spot they wanted them at, peter turned to look at Caspian, he hurried inside the How emeidietly. Glenstorm followed him.

Caspian grabbed a torch on the way down, and once he was, he cried out. "Narnian's!" he turned around and they all yelled "Charge!", They ran throught the tunnels in the How.

Peter, who was outside, started to count, Caspian was doing the same thing. When they both reached six, that's when the archers started to get ready.

"Take your aim!" Susan shouted. They all poised their bows in an attacking stance.

"Stay with them!" Trumpkin shouted.

When Caspian and Peter both reached ten, Peter shouted: "Get Ready!" to everyone there.

Caspian shouted, in the How. "Now!" They starting breaking the pillars holding up the ground above. The ground above started to fall, The Narnian's under ground ran faster.

As the Telmarines rode on to the unsteady ground, the ground sank underneath them and the men and their horses fell in. A huge hole of horses and Telmarines was there.

The other Telmarine soldiers that didn't fall in tried to back up their horses. Some were unsuccessful.

Susan then shouted: "Now!" and all the arrows went flying. They flew downward and then hit their targets in the hole. Many horses and men died right there.

Edmund jumped on a horse and Peter yelled: "Charge!" the Narnian's rushed forward, attacking barely one fifth of the Telmarine army.

Back underground, two dwarfs cut and steep ramp from the ground above, Caspian and the Narnian's rode up the ramp and up into the sun light, Caspian had dropped the torch a while back and now had his sword out. He and the Narnian's had part of the Telmarine army surrounded.

Right off the bat, Peter killed a telmarine soldier and so did many Narnian's. Juno was also fighting not too far off, Peter keeping a close eye on her.

"Juno! Get up there with Susan! Now!" Peter shouted.

"Yeah, I think I might just do that!" Juno said sarcastically.

"Now, Juno!"

"Fine!" she slashed her way thrpugh the telmarines and fianlly was soon on top of the ledge with Susan and the many dwarves.

Adalyn was slashing telmarine's with her sword and Edmund riding a top a horse shooting down the enemy soldiers with his crossbow.

Capian rode on top of Destier killing the enemy with his sword, a Giant threw a telmarine here and Trufflehunter jumped on top of a man there.

A telmarine was just getting out of the giant hole when Reepicheep ran up to him.

"You're... a... mouse." the soldier said surprised as he was out of breath.

"You people have no imagination!" Reep said infuriated with the telmarine, he slashed the man and he crumpled to the ground, Reep continued fighting.

The Narnian's sent in the griffens and the dwarves who were in the griffens giant paws and talons.

The dwarves shot many arrows at the Telmarines but the Telmarines used the catapults to shoot them down.

Peter saw that their last defense was gone, he looked behind jhim and up at Susan.

"Lucy?" Peter worried out loud, Susan just shook her head, she was also worried for her baby sister.  
Susan knew that Lucy was a smart girl and she wouldn't give up so easily. Peter turned back to servey the battle.

"Back to the How!" he shouted. Narinan's rushed forward the How.

"Cut off their escape!" Sopespian yelled and the large boulders were aimed at the entrance to the How. Rocks flew at it, Susan and the many dwarfs were on the ledge that was above the How, rocks were flyong near then sending stone pieces everywhere.

"Brace yourself!" Susan yelled

The Narnian's were about to run inside the How when one final blow from the catapult sent the entire entrance to the ground, cutting of their escape. Two Narnian's were killed when the entrance toppleddown on them.

Peter stood there shocked at what just happened.

A tree, that had grown from out of the How on top of the ledg,e broke off it's roots and started to fall on top of Juno and Susan.

Juno cried out as she lost her footing and toppled over the edge, clutching for something to hang on to, she grabbed Susan's foot, bringing her down too, Trumpkin had just enough time to Grabbed the gentle queens hand when she went over the side.

Trumpkin was now on his stomach, trying not letgo of Susan's hand because if he did, Susan and Juno both would fall to their death.

Juno looked around furiously, she spotted Peter and Caspian both looking up worriedsome at them.

Juno saw that the top of the entrance to the How was low enough and wide enough for her to lan on, she swung her body that way.

"What are you doing!" Susan yelled at Juno.

"Saving both our skins." Juno growled as Susan started to swing her leg, Juno let go of Susan's ankle and landed on the stone slab, she stood up. Trumpkin pulled Susan back up.

Caspian and Peter both breathed a sigh of relief when they both were safe.

Peter looked back at the battle, his eyes furiously serching for Adalyn, she was just being helped out of the hole by a centuar, but a telmarine knocked her back in and pointed his sword at her.

Peter ran faster than he had run in his entire life. He made it just in time too. He slashed the person, killing him right away.

He helped Adalyn up and held her in his arms for a split second before they saw that Telmarine's were advancing in on the Narnian's, they hurried out of the hole.

"Crush them all." Sopespian said with a sly smirk on his face.

Caspian, Peter, and Adalyn both stood there watching the battle. Trumpkin, Susan, and Juno joined them.

Juno ran up beside Caspian, grabbing turning his face toward her, she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. It was too quick for him to respond.

"For good luck." she said when they parted. She ran straight into battle, leaving him stunned.

They took out their swords, Susan had to nudge Caspian to bring him back to earth. He too took out his sword, though a bit more dazed than the others.

They all ran on to the battle field, fighting with much furiousity that was burning inside all of the royals and every single one of the Narnian's.

Peter killed one, Caspian slashed one and Edmund killed another. They were all fighting now for their lives, not just for Narnia, but their freedom.

Lucy had been riding through the woods for a while now, she was breathing hard as Destier ran fast through the woods.

A lone Telmarine appeared in the woods behind her, he had been following her for some time now, Lucy just noticing this,she urged Destier to go a bit faster.

But then she spotted something running through the woods in the distance in the forest beside her. It was a lion.

It came closer and closer until it was right int front of her on top of a large rock, it roared, Destier was spooked, she went up on her hind legs throwing Lucy off.

Lucy grunted, she sat up quickly, looking straight into the lions eyes before it jumped over her and knocked the Telmarine from his horse. Aslan let the man , she scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Lucy crawled up the hill and stood up, looking at the lion. it looked at Lucy.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried out and a big smile crossed her face, she ran up to Aslan, she buried her head in his mane. They fell down, Aslan chuckled.

Lucy sat up, smiling. "I knew it was you, the whole time, I knew it." she said. "But the others didn't believe me."

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asked.

Lucy looked down and then back up at Aslan guiltily. "i'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone." she said. "Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Lucy looked down at Aslan's words. "but what will happen is another matter entirely."

"Oh, I wish I was braver." Lucy said.

"If you any braver, you'd be a lioness." Aslan chuckled a she said this. Aslan stood up. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" talking about the tres, he then let out a loud roar.

The trees began to move agin.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: Battle of Beruna: Part 2

**Hellllloooooo! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long. I know I said to one of my readers that I would update like two or three months ago (so sorry about that) but I got sidetrack and my schedule got all crammed up.**

**Well then, now that that's out of the ay, heeeeere it is!**

**~Chapter 14~ _Battle of Beruna PART 2_**

Juno ran to the edge of the hole and jumped down and started attacking soldiers as they engaged in battle all around her and her fellow companions. She had to admit that she was really having doubts on whether they were going to be victorious or not.

She had just finished killing another Telmarine when she saw Trumpkin being attacked from all ways, she quickly ran to his aid and it a couple swift movements, three of them were dead. The dwarf had just enough time to nod a thank you before he was attacked again by another. Juno was, at the same time, attacked too.

The Telmarine that Juno was fighting had gotten her sword out of her hand and she had tripped and was now lying on the ground, hoping and praying she wasn't going to die. Then Caspian was there and the Telmarine was gone when she opened her eyes, he helped her up and handed her fallen sword back.

"You better learn to get a grip on that." he said with a smirk, she playfully swatted his arm and then both of them were attacked.

Caspian threw his dagger at a Telmarine coming up behind Juno.

"I could have gotten that one myself!" Juno said, clearly annoyed.

"A simple 'Thank you Caspian, you saved my life' would do nicely right about now." he told her as they kept fighting. Then Juno killed another that was right on Caspian's tail.

"I think it should be you saying 'thank you', my dear Prince". She said smirking.

meanwhile, Susan was battling beside Adalyn up near the How, Susan was just taking arrows and chucking them at Telmarine's, which proved useful until she ran out of arrows.

"Use the tip of your bow!"Adalyn said, shouting over the noise of the battle.

"I was going to that anyway." Susan said.

Edmund was in the height of the battle, slashing any Telmarine that came near, that part of the battle was being surrounded on all sides by more troops, Reepicheep went head on through a squad and killed the entire thing, but he wasn't seen after.

Edmund stopped and surveyed the area, he knew they were losing this battle, and unless Lucy could find Aslan soon, they were all gonna be toast.

Caspian kept swinging his sword back and forth with another Telmarine until he tripped over the edge of the hole and fell down, Juno watched as this happened.

Juno was distracted from her opponent and felt a great shocking pain in her right side, she clutched it, but she acted quickly and threw her dagger at the Telmarine. She looked at her side as she pulled her hand away, blood filled her palm. She paid no mind to it and just kept going, she ran toward Caspian, grunting in pain as she ran.

General Glozelle had seen Caspian fall first and grabbed a sharp spear from a fallen Telmarine, and pointed it at Caspian, just inches from the young Prince's neck. Caspian gulped quietly, knowing this was it. He was vulnerable without any weapons.

Glozelle stared Caspian in the eye, and unconsciously lowered the spear. Then a tree root broke free of the ground behind him and grabbed him around his waist, banging him on the side of the hole until he was unconscious.

Juno was over there in a second, helping him up out of the hole, then they stood there and watched as the trees came to life. Peter was there beside them and smiled at the tress.

"Lucy." was all he said. The trees were crushing all Telmarine's in their way, Sopespian saw this from his horse on the outsides of the forest, he was shaking from fear.

the Narnian's had stopped fighting and watched as the trees did their work, Adalyn was specially happy because she was the reason for their retreating all those years ago, and now they were back.

The Narnian's cheered and they cheered more when a tree and his root destroyed a catapult. The Telmarine's started to retreat.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted and pointed his sword and the Narnian's followed his lead and they attacked the Telmarine's with renewed courage and strength.

A soldier rode up to the shaking Lord Sopespian and said. "We can defeat them if we draw them to the river!"

Sopespian nodded and shouted:"To Beruna!" and the Telmarines raced through the woods toward the large river with the Narnian's following.

It took Juno a but more time because of her injury on her side, but she couldn't show hurt because Caspian and-or Peter would be worried sick over her. So she just limped behind the crowed and followed them as closely behind as she could.

The Telmarine's were very fast running through the forest to the river, giving Juno the satisfaction to call them cowards. It was one of her favorite things to do, insult the Telmarine's that would ruin their reputation and honor.

The Telmarine's only reached the beginning of the bridge and water before they were stopped at the sight of something.

Lucy.

She was walking slowly with a hard look on her face as she came closer to the bridge on the opposite side. When she got there, she stopped and pulled out her dagger, with a smirk of course.

Sopespian looked behind him, he was surrounded by the Narnian's and there was this one little, fragile girl of the other side of the bridge, then when he looked back he saw a lion walking up beside the girl. His choice was an easy one, but he didn't know that the lion was more than what it seemed.

"Charge!" Sopespian yelled as he raised his sword and the Telmarine's followed Sopespian across the bridge and in the water.

when they were about halfway across the bridge, the lion let out a large roar. They stopped emedietly stopped in their tracks.

The men in the water noticed the water sinking from around their waists and a huge wave coming from downstream, the men started shouting to retreat back on to the land and moved quickly out of the water as fast as they could. dropping everything that was heavy on them.

The huge wave moved quicker toward the bridge and then shot up into the form of a man. He shot across the water to the bridge .

The Telmarine's on the bridge jumped off, all but Sopespian who stood there in shock, fear visible.

The water man looked at Aslan who nodded and so the water man lifted his hands from the water and slipped them under the bridge, spraying lots of water on the bridge and the few me that were left, it through them over as it swept them away.

Using the back of his neck, the water man lifted bridge off the water, breaking it off its stilts and broken pieces of wood flew everywhere.

The only person left on the bridge when the water man did this was Lord Sopespian, his just stared into the water man's eyes, Sopespian was frozen in fear.

The water man started leaning the bridge his way, making Sopespian's horse slide down. Juno had to try hard not to laugh as she heard Sopespian scream like a little girl.

The bridge kept leaning inward and soon the water man collapsed in the water, bringing the bridge with him. The water shot about thirty feet in the air before sinking back into the water.

When the water started to calm out, Sopespian's body was nowhere to be found.

The Narnian's crossed across the water to the other side, standing on the rocks, gathering the weapons of the Telmarine's as they surrendered.

"assemble on the bank!" a Narnian ordered the Telmarine's did as they were told like lost little dogs. "You will not be harmed!" he reassured them.

Other Narnian's gave orders: such as "Surrender your weapons" or "take of the armor."

Juno and the other royals swam to the other side of the water and clambered out of the water, drenched from the water and tired from battle. Juno's side was getting worse and she could feel the color draining from her face.

They walked on to the shore, towards Aslan and Lucy. They stood in front and then bowed, Peter kneeling with his sword.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan said, his deep voice sending shiver down Juno's back but it was also very calming to her, this was her first time seeing the great and mighty lion.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Adalyn stood, but Caspian and Juno stayed kneeling.

"All of you." Aslan said, he had a slight smile. Caspian and Juno both looked up slightly.

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian said.

"It's for that very reason I know you are." the mighty lion said. Caspian stood hesitantly. Juno still kneeled.

"That is true to you too, dear one." Aslan told Juno. She lifted her head.

"Meaning no offense, my king, but I am no Queen, I might be the daughter of one and a king but I will never be one." she said. "I am not as polite or graceful nor gentle as Queen Susan nor as encouraging or sweet as Queen Lucy, and I am surely not as strong as Queen Adalyn."

"That may be true but you are Brave and courageous, nothing can compare to that in which you have shown in your lifetime."

"I-I, b-but there i-is already three other queen's, I-I couldn't possibly." she denied.

"Oh just say yes, Juno." Lucy said.

"Y-yes..." Juno said hesitantly and stood slowly. Then they heard bagpipes behind them and when they turned around Juno had to try hard not to laugh. The mice were playing bagpipes while two others carried their leader in on a stretcher.

They set of down and Lucy went right to work, slipping a drop of the cordial down Reepicheep's slightly opened mouth. He soon began to cough, he gasped and sat up, breathing in the sweet air.

"Oh, thank you, your majesty!" he breathed, he stood up dizzily. Then he saw Aslan. "Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in...oh" he stumbled forward, he realized he didn't have a tail anymore. He covered it. "Oh, I am completely out of continence." everyone laughed, Juno had to bite back a snort. "I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." the mouse leader turned to Lucy. "Uh, perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said sadly

"You could have a go." Reepicheep suggested.

"It becomes you well small one." Aslan chuckled.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must with draw." he pulled out his sword and offered it to Aslan. "For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." the mighty lion spoke.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance, and climbing, grabbing things" Reepicheep went on about how good a tail is.

"May it please you high Majesty." Reep's right hand man spoke. "Wee will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief" he and the other mice pulled out their sword and placed them at their tails. Aslan chuckled and turned to Reepicheep.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." he spoke, his words coming out like the wind. Reep's tail grew back almost instantly, Juno's eyes were wide at the power of the mighty lion.

Reep saw the looks on people's faces and turned his head and saw his tail right where it was. "Oh! Look!" he said excitedly. he bowed to Aslan. "Thank you! thank you, my liege! From this day forward it will serve as a reminder of my huge humility "he said and everyone else laughed.

Aslan turned to Lucy. "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told he so much about?" he said and Lucy looked over to Trumpkin collecting swords from the Telmarine's. Trumpkin felt their stare and turned his head toward him, he thought he was seeing things for a moment and went back to work for a second before turning his again and the lion wasn't gone, his eyes went wide and he hesitantly ,with his sword, walked forward toward the lion, he kneeled with his sword and Aslan let out a huge roar, Trumpkin flinched greatly and when he opened his eyes he was breathing hard.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked and everyone smiled, he did too.

By this point, Juno was feeling quite light head and that roar of Aslan jolted her and then the overwhelming small proclamation of her new title, it was really draining her energy, her vision started swimming and her eyes rolled to the back of her ahead as her eyes closed and she dropped to the ground.

"Juno...!"

* * *

**How was THAT for a come back, hmm?! This is the third last chapter in this book and then when I have the next two chapters up and the epilogue, I'm going to take a small break from this series and start working on my other book which is a hunger games one called "Deep In The Meadow", I'm sure all you hunger games fans out their would enjoy it.**

**See ya soon!**

**K-G-1**

_**Ps: My next update should be on saturday, I swere this and promise that I will update in the morning!**_


	16. Chapter 15: You Are Stronger

**Hey! Back as promised, I hope you liked chapter 14, I am once again sorry that I didn't update in like forever, again sorry about that.**

** Well, I guess I've got nothing more to say but,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 15~ You Are Stronger**

"Juno!" Caspian cried, he raced over to her and picked her up, "What's wrong with her?"

Lucy came over emeidietly, she looked around for serious injuries but only found a deep cut on her left arm, "She fainted from exhaustion and overwhelmingness" Lucy reported. "I did detect a slight infection in her wound."

"What about your cordial Lucy?" Adalyn asked, worried for her daughter's sake. Caspian sat Juno up, propped up on his arm. Peter was watching him closely, he still wasn't too keen on having his daughter handled by the Telmarine prince.

Lucy quickly pulled it out once more and slipped a drop between Juno's fine lips. Her pale skin becoming milkier and less pale. Everyone sighed with relief. Lucy then spoke.

"The infection has gone but she is still exhausted, She told me two days before the battle she hadn't slept a wink and then I'm pretty sure no one got any sleep the next night, and then plus all the energy she put into fighting and then her new title, I'd say that I'm surprised she didn't collapse sooner." Lucy told them, they all went "Oh"

"We'll set up the camp a little ways from the river, we'll be close enough for water and I'm sure the Telmarine camp has plenty of food." Edmund suggested.

"Good idea, Ed." Peter said. "I'll go ahead with some Narnian's and set the camp up, Adalyn, Lucy, take care of the wounded, and Susan you and Ed round-up some Narnian's to go find food, and Ed." he said, Edmund looked at his brother.

"yes." he said.

"Don't eat the food." Peter ordered jokingly.

"Ha, Ha" Edmund said dryly. He towed Susan along to the river and they swam across in a shallow part.

"Caspian." Adalyn said, the Prince lifted his head. "Take care of her." he nodded and moved Juno to a bit of shade, a tree bent itself over to make a sort of tent for the young princess.

"Thank you.." Caspian whispered.

The day was busy and very exhausting, and Juno slept through the entire thing, Caspian was starting to get worried. It was already nightfall and the camp had been set up, most of the Narnian's staying with the Telmarine's in the Telmarine camp to keep an eye on them. Only the royals and their close friends along with some other Narnian's stayed in the Narnian camp.

The Telmarine's gave them canvas tents to sleep in and some tarp's to go over them in case if it rained. Juno was sleeping soundly in one with blankets on her while Caspian wiped her forehead. The medicine Lucy gave her might have stopped the infection from going further, but it had already spread, she was burning up with a fever even though she was shivering, Adalyn instructed Caspian to keep Juno in heat except for her head where the fever was most at, her body was to be kept warm while he forehead cool.

The Narnian's were outside celebrating their victory and dancing around the bon fires that they had everywhere, it was near mid night and most of royals had retired, Edmund was still up partying. Lucy had remarked earlier that dancing around the fires with the fauns and satyrs was just like back in the golden age.

Caspian was drifting off to sleep himself but he didn't want to have Peter walk in and see him sleeping next to his daughter, it was almost strange having the girl you likes father being the same age as you. he wouldn't want his king getting any wrong ideas.

Caspian smiled down at Juno as she slept, she looked so peaceful and she was actually relaxed, a slight smile was on her face. He hoped that she was having a good dream. He wanted her to have her rest back but at the same time he wished that she was awake.

He loved her, very much. It had been clear to him that day that he had almost lost her to the mistake that he had made on the day they came back from the attack on The Telmarine castle. It broke him to see her disappointed in him, she saved his life by getting the others and he had done nothing but disappoint her further. He wasn't even sure if she wasn't mad at him anymore, but then again he did save her back in the forest. She had smiled and taken his hand, but that didn't mean anything right?

His eyelids began drooping from exhaustion, he too was tired from the battle and then the near death experience with Glozelle that was terrifying. He almost died for goodness sakes.

When Caspian opened his eyes again it was light out, he then realized that he had slept the night! Did anyone see him? What would they think? He was really hoping no one saw him in there.

He turned his attention to Juno who was still sleeping soundly then her body became tence and her face scrunched up and her eyes flipped open and she sat up. Her breathing was hard, Caspian turned to her quickly, and held her.

"Its alright, Juno, Its fine." he murmured to her, tears started falling down her face as she closed her eyes, she gripped Caspian as the painful memories of her dream came back.

* * *

After seeing Reepicheep get his tail back, Juno's eyes began swimming and the darkness claimed her.

_She ran from her room on the ship with her sword in hand, the serpent was getting stronger as it opened the flaps of its skin, it was hard to defeat it with it attacking the ship every minute._

_She ran out on deck and was knocked back when the serpent hit her body which threw her back, she crashed up against the side of the ship. She could feel the pain coming from her back and side as she hunched over to subdue the pain._

_She opened her eyes werily and surveyed the scene._

_Caspian and her father pulled on the rope holding the harpoon in the serpent just as many others were while Lucy and Adalyn were attacking it with bows, Lucy using Susan's._

_Edmund was going toward the helm just as Lucy shot and arrow which landed right in the serpent's eye. The serpent broke free of the rope holding it and those who were holding on to the ropes either flew into the water or were thrown against the side of the ship. She herself was banged up by a bunch of sailors who flew her way, she cringed in pain every time something hit up against her, she felt useless._

_"Juno!" Caspian's voice called out, she opened her eyes and turned that way, Caspian was looking at her with fear in his eyes and voice, his face full on anguish. he was thrown back up against the ship the mast falling down and crushing his body. Juno screamed. She moved his way as best she could, which wasn't very fast but she did get there._

_"Caspian...wake up, please, wake up." she cried and she gently shook his body, but it was no use he was gone and she wasn't strong enough to save him._

She sat up shaking and she gasped, she looked around and found herself in a tent, strong arms were around her before she knew it and she began crying into those arms.

"its alright, Juno, its fine." Caspian held her as she sobbed, she wasn't strong enough to save him in her dream, what if she wasn't strong enough to save him in reality. She couldn't live without him, it broke her when she realized that she could have lost him in many ways. One being in her dream, it scared her greatly, and she was never scared of anything, he was her weakness but he was also her rock, but what if he didn't think the same of her, what if he didn't love her and thought they were just friends, she couldn't risk their friendship on the silly feelings she had.

She gripped him, hoping that this was real and that she wasn't dreaming that her actual dream was the reality. She never wanted to let go of this moment, she only wished that it would last forever.

She cried while Caspian soothed her and then he sat her up.

"Hey, hey." he said gently. "Its alright, you're safe, everything is over." he wiped off her tears. Juno calmed down and smiled.

"Thank you, Caspian." she smiled as she said this, she wiped off the rest of tears. "How long have I been out?"

"A day." he said, Juno went wide-eyed.

"An entire day! Why didn't anyone wake me, we have to be out their sorting out the Telmarine's and setting up camps and planning the journey back to the castle." she said quickly, Caspian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Juno, calm down." he said nicely but firm. "We'll get there, we just need to take time to let the troops heal and for everything to sort out on its own." he said with a smile, it made Juno go weak at the knees. She never thought that one day she would be a love struck fool.

"Ok." she said calmly. "So, what do I have to do? What's on the agenda?" she asked, she was feeling better now than she was yesterday.

"First we need to talk those things you said over with the others, these things do take time you know." he said, Juno nodded.

"If you get out I will get changed and we can start on it." she said, blushing slightly. Caspian looked down at the ground with a blush and smile on his face.

"Alright, I go." he said, he scurried out of the tent and closed the make shift door behind him. Juno smiled and shook her head. '_M__en' _Juno thought to herself. She found her boots over in the corner and her day clothes in a bag, she then realized that she was wearing a dress, she shook her head, must be the work of Susan.

She took off the dress and slipped on her tunic and vest then he breeches and boots, then she slipped her belt around her waist and her dagger and sword on to the pouch there on the belt. She smiled when she stood up, she felt good as new, then she noticed that the clothes actually smelt...nice. they must have been cleaned.

She walked out of the tent after putting away the stuff she had worn before and found Caspian no where in sight, then he came out of another tent wearing new clothes as well, but really it was just a new shirt and then his old breeches and his armor vest on without the big full body armor. Si pretty much what he had worn the entire time she had seen him before the battle.

"Ready?" Juno said as she walked up to him.

"I'm ready." he said. "You?"

"Yes, in fact, I am." Juno smirked as did Caspian, it was weird not having to worry about Telmarine's spotting you in the forest anymore. She actually felt...relaxed.

"I'll go wake the girls if you go get the boy?" Juno asked the Telmarine prince.

"Of course." he went off in one direction while Juno went the other way. She found Lucy and Susan's tent while Caspian found the guys.

"Lucy, Susan." Juno said. "Time to wake up." she whispered this. Lucy groggily sat up.

"oh! Juno!" she quickly got up and hugged Juno. "You're finally awake!" she said. "Caspian stayed with you the entire time, he wouldn't even leave your side to talk to eat!"

"Wait, what?" Juno said hesitantly, "Caspian stayed in my tent for the night?" she was a little worried about it because it Peter had seen him in there. "What about Peter?"

"he wasn't to keen on it, but he's fine with it after a while."

After Susan and Adalyn were awoken, the three queens dressed and followed Juno to the centre of the camp where all of their friends were, including Patterwig the squirrel.

After a fire was burning, they made breakfast and sat down on the logs surrounding the fire.

"So what is our next course of action?" Juno was the first to speak, her question was pointedly directed at Peter.

"Well, we need to get everyone back to the castle, it will take a few days just to reach the shuddering woods." Peter said.

"And then it will take another few hours to reach the castle." Caspian said. "I would know, I came that way."

"Alright, so what do we do?" Adalyn asked. "We can't just separate parties, it would take far too long to get there."

"What about the griffins? we could transport people their by flying." Edmund suggested.

"Ed, that would take even longer than separate parties." Peter told his brother. "We need a good strategy if we're going to get there soon."

"How long do we have?" Juno asked.

"We only have a enough food for everyone to last five days, either we find a way to get their in that span of time or we need to find more food."

"We could feast on nuts!" Patterwig said, everyone sighed with frustration. He was obviously not the smartest squirrel in the tree.

"Its going to take a while transporting all the injured around here, we have more than two hundred that need to be." Lucy said, Adalyn nodded. Adalyn was beside Peter while he had his arm around her, Lucy was with Susan while Reepicheep was beside her and Truffelhunter was beside him Trumpkin was sitting beside Juno while Caspian was on Juno's right.

"I have an idea." Juno piped up. "Why don't we keep the wounded her for a while and the others go on ahead, some of us can stay here and when we need food we can just hop a griffin and fly to get enough food for the injured, of course we'd have to ration them according to their injuries." Juno suggested.

"That's actually a good idea." Peter said. "Ed and I can fly to the castle tonight and bring back enough foo for the wounded after you give us the rationing amount and then after we return we'll head back to the palace with the others with the food that we have now."

"But, I will have to stay here." Lucy said. "If I can use my cordial on the wounded and sick then we can get back a lot faster." Peter looked at her hesitantly.

"Lu, I don't think its a very good idea staying out here in the forest." he said, but Adalyn intervened.

"What Peter means is that it's not a good idea to stay in the forest alone without any of use around." she said. Lucy smiled, Peter looked down shaking his head, his wife was so persistent.

"Alright fine." he said. "Who's staying?"

"I can stay." Trumpkin volunteered.

"As will I." Juno said, she glanced at Caspian who was looking at Peter, she looked back at Peter before anyone could notice her glance.

"Alright, then its settled." Peter said. "Trumpkin, Lucy, and Juno will stay here with the wounded until they are strong enough to travel, while the rest of us head on to the castle." he then looked at Caspian. "You'll lead the way."

"I, um, actually think I'm going to stay here." this surprised everyone, save for Lucy who was smirking in her mind. "I'll go with you to get the food and show you the way there."

Peter nodded and stood up. "I'll prepare the griffins and we'll leave as soon as they are ready." Peter left the area to the last few griffins that were left from the battle.

"I'd better get started with the wounded." Lucy said, standing up, Adalyn followed suit.

"I'll help you, Lucy." she and Lucy went off through the camp, Reepicheep went off with Patterwig to explain that not all beings could survive on nuts and acorns. Trumpkin went off to speak with Truffelhunter about something and that left Susan, Caspian and Juno.

"I'd better get over to the other camp and set up some sick rooms." Susan said and left, going to the river and swimming to the other side

"Soo..." Juno said. It was an awkward. Then she wondered something. "Why did you volunteer to stay back?"

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked.

"I mean, why didn't you want to go with the others?"

"I wanted to help."

"Really?" Juno asked. "Or is it just a way to prove that Telmarine's aren't as bad as they seem?" Juno wondered.

"No, I just want to help." he said. Juno didn't really want him around but at the same time she did. "And Telmarine's are as bad as they seem...well not all of them."

"Oh, really? name...five."

"Me, my father, my mother, my aunt and my cousin." Caspian said right off the bat.

"Really, than why did your aunt shoot you with the crossbow?" Juno referred back to the castle attack.

"I-I, wasn't referring to Aunt Prunaprismia." Caspian said, he sounded a bit sad.

* * *

After Peter, Edmund and Caspian left for food and then returned once again, Peter and Edmund rounded up the people that were strong enough to travel and left. Susan and Adalyn left with them.

Juno and Caspian didn't talk very much during the time they were there, Caspian was a little hurt that Juno didn't think that Telmarine's could be good, he wasn't even sure if she thought he was good.

The night before they were going to pack up the camp and leave, Caspian was sitting around the fire talking with some of the fauns and a minotaur or two. Juno was over by the trees alone, she wasn't very happy with Caspian, why had he had to go and be so good at everything, he was like a Narnian as he sat there talking with them like they were old friends instead of old enemies.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see the professor walking up to her.

"A beautiful night to be watching the stars, my lady." he said, he stood beside her, she continue to watched Caspian, her frown fading slowly.

"You care for him very much, don' you?" the professor said. Juno sighed but nodded.

"Then I suggest instead of being mad at him you be happy for him, he has gone through so much to be where he is today, he had to give up everything he knew to come here." the professor explained, Juno nodded.

"I already know that." she said. "I was one of the first Narnian's to meet him." she filldled with the cup In her hand, there was ale in it. She took a drink. "But even if I did care for him, it wouldn't be possible." she looked down at the ground. "I'm immortal and he isn't, he'd grow old while I'd stay young forever. I can't keep going through the pain of watching people slowly fade away from me. I've been going through that for hundreds of years."

"I can't say that I know how you're feeling because I don't, but there is always a way, if there is something you want you must be persistent and get it." Juno looked up at the professor as he continued. "What is it you want most?"

"To be free of this immortal curse." she said quietly.

"Only you can make you happen." he said. "What is inside you is stronger than any curse." he walked away leaving Juno to her thoughts

She sighed and lit a small fire where she was and found a nice sized log and dragged it over to her fire. She sat down and continued to drink her ale. She quickly became disgusted with it and threw it away.

A chill wind came and she moved closer to the fire, she was freezing out there.

"You cold?" a voice said, she looked up and saw Caspian there. "Here." he took off his cloak.

"No, you don't have to-" she stop when he placed it on her shoulders anyway. she pursed her lips and hen it turned into a frown, she looked down and stared intently into the fire. Caspian sat down next to her.

"I...I'm sorry if I said anything before that offended you. Its just that I don't get why you're so mad at me for trying to make things right." Caspian said.

"I'm sorry too." she said. "I've been a jerk these past few weeks blaming you for something that you didn't do, its nothing that can be helped really." she said sadly, r=then she remembered what the professor had said. '_What's inside you is stronger than any curse._' she repeated inside her head.

"I am sorry that I had suggested that I stay here, but all I really wanted to do was help- hmmph." he was cut off by Juno's lips crashing on to his.

Juno released the kiss and stared up into his eyes. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything you did, I was the fool for not seeing that there is always something you can do to make things right." she leaned in again and kissed him, this time Caspian reacted and kissed her back, it was long and deep and don't forget passionate.

From the distant, Lucy was smirking at the two, they had finally realized it. They were meant to be. Even though that wasn't really what had happened. She walked away to another camp fire.

Caspian and Juno released their kiss and smiled at each other.

"I love you." Caspian said.

"I..." it just dawned on Juno that he loved he. She smiled and answered back.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Heeeeeeyyyyyy! This chapter was soooooooooooo much fun to right! I just love writing sappy romance parts.**

**DO NOT WORRY! THIS WAS NOT THE END! I am still going to write two more chapters, the last chapter and the epilogue!**

**I will update again on Monday, the last chapter and epilogue will be posted at the same time, so...**

**READ**

**RELISH**

**and, REVIEW!**

_**Ps:**_

_**(I'm serious, leave a review, please ) :D LOL!**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Choice

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I know I said I would update on that Monday, (which was a little more than three weeks ago) and I didn't, but I had been up to almost midnight on the Sundays night before watching the finale of Survivor: Fans VS Favorites, and then I had to get up early the next morning to babysit. I was way too tired to write a new chapter but here it is and let me tell you, I am pretty pleased with.**

**The other reason for not updating on the Tuesday is that I got lazy and didn't date for a week and then I banned myself from fanfiction because I was becoming obsessed with the Site, it wasretty much making me be stuck in my room or in the basement all day long doing nothing but sitting. I am not proud of that. I'm trying to break the habit now that I'm back on.**

**This will be the last actual chapter of this book, I am also posting the epilogue today, and no it will NOT be Caspian and Juno's wedding, it's going to be some Adalyn and Peter with their new lives.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 16~ The Choice**

The next morning, the injured and sick were healthy and strong enough to head back. So, they packed up camp and left that day. Caspian and Juno both guided the horses that still had partly sick people on them, they walked side by side holding hands and smiling. They were happy, happy and together.

"So what happens when we get back?" Juno asked, smirking at her prince.

"Well, most likely we'll settle in, then I'll have my coronation...and yours." he smiled proudly at her. "I still can't believe I'm becoming king. I mean, I knew it would always happen but when I was a child I always thought that I would be on the throne with no problems, but after this adventure, I don't think anything can match up to it."

"I do agree with that." Juno said, they both laughed. They were tired but they kept moving. And since they kept moving throughout the day none stop, they arrived at the edge of the kingdom after three days of travel.

"Wow..." Juno breathed. "It's huge!" then she thought a minute. "Then again I've never been around big cities and a castle before...but if you count when I was little."

"Well then, a new adventure waits for you, my love." he put his arm around her. "You get to explore it." Juno groaned.

"This'll be fun..." she said with no enthusiasm at all.

"Oh, come on." Caspian said. "It's not that bad. There's many secret passage ways in the castle, I could show you some of them if you like?"

"Meh..." Juno said. "One or two will do." she said, then a smirk broke out on her face. "Oh, who am I kidding, I can't wait for this!" she looked like a little five-year old jumping up and down.

After arriving at the castle, the Telmarine's and Narnian's were settled in and Juno met up with her mother, Susan and Lucy came too.

"We're finally here, it took so long." Lucy said. "I was almost getting tired of the forest, which is almost impossible." she smiled as she said this.

"Well, I think the forest wore off on you because you're covered in it." Susan told her sister. "Come, Lu. I take you to our room." she took Lucy's hand and they walked away, leaving Juno and her mother alone.

"Juno-"

"Mom-" they said at the same time, then they laughed.

"You go first." Adalyn said.

"Ok." Juno said. "I'm sorry about the way I have acted lately, it's just that I've lived that way my entire life, I never had someone who really cared for me, until..." in her mind she was smirking.

"Until who?" Adalyn asked curiously.

"Um, it's no one." Juno said waving her mother off. "I've gotta go anyway, see ya." Juno walked off just as Peter appeared behind Adalyn.

"How are you feeling today?" Peter asked.

"Perfectly well." she turned around, she already knew Peter was there, she leaned into his arms. "And you?"

Peter held her. "Well enough."

"That's good." they smiled at each other and walked together to their bedroom. They still had some things to sort out for the coronation that would be taking place the next day.

Meanwhile, Juno had found her room and sat down on her bed, she found it odd to land on something soft and cushioned instead of a hard canvas bed made of wood and straw.

"how do you like your room?" a voice came from the door. Juno quickly sat up and looked at the doorway where Caspian stood.

"Very well. But I find it strange really." she walked over to him and he brought her into his arms.

"Really? why do say that?"

"I'm used to the forest floor, not feathers and quilts." she said giggling, it actually surprised herself that she giggled, she had never done that before.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." he let go of her and went out of the room for a minute and came back with a tray of food. "Because dinner is served," Juno giggled again and she mentally slapped herself for being to girlish.

"good, cause I'm starved!" Juno said, she closed the door and opened the balcony doors and she and Caspian sat out there and ate their dinner together, talking about different things like favorite pastime things to do, Caspian always loved to ride his horse Destrier and make him jump over high logs and rails and such things like that.

"What was your favorite thing to do?" Caspian asked, finishing up a strawberry, they were having those for dessert. Juno tried to think of something but she couldn't.

"I don't really know." she said. "I was always making weapons or planning battle strategies in case of emergencies." she tried to think of something that she did for fun when she was a child. "But I do remember, surprisingly, a memory from when I was a child." she smiled at it. "I always loved to dance."

"Well why don't we?"

"Do what?" she looked at him confused.

"Dance, right now." he said. he stood up. "Come on."

"No, no, no. I couldn't possibly do that..." he held his hand out to her.

"Just take it." he said, she nodded, silently disagreeing with this. They both got into position, clasping their hands on one side, Juno's other hand went on Caspian's shoulder while his other hand went on her waist.

They did a small waltz around the balcony, the wind blowing there and Juno's curly black hair blowing in it, they both were laughing and smiling as they danced terribly. It was the most fun Juno had in years, and when I say years I mean YEARS.

That night, after Caspian left her room, she fell asleep with a smile on her face and beautiful thought in her mind but it soon became a restless night filled with nightmares.

_Juno was chained to a stone wall as the masked and hooded figure walked closer, she couldn't tell where she was but there were many others surrounding her, and they were definitely not friends._

_"You have tried my patience for the last time, girl." the deep voice croaked, his voice was like a nail on a chalk board, it made a shiver go up your spine. The hooded man turned to one of people around him. "Take care of this mess." the hooded man left into the darkness surrounding them, the person he spoke to came into the light, he was a big muscly guy with a black tattoo ring around his left eyes, he carried with him an axe._

_He lifted it smirking and just when he brought it down..._

Juno sat up breathing hard, she looked around her and quickly felt where her neck was and felt it still there, she sighed with relief, it was just a dream. She laid back down and closed her eyes but she quickly opened them because the face of the executioner was implanted there.

"great, I become a queen tomorrow, and I can't even get a stinking good nights sleep!" she whispered yelled. She sat up again and flipped the coveres off and grabbed her robe at the end of her bed, it felt weird wearing a silk night gown and a fuzzy robe, she had never worn one in her life, except the night she left the palace, into the dark tunnel...

She stood up and walked out on to the balcony, the wind was chilly and she wrapped her arms closer and looked up at the stars, they beautiful and twinkling tonight. She smiled down at the lights and music coming from the village, then she frowned. How was she going to rule all of these people, sure she'll have the four monarchs and Caspian, but still, she wasn't the well mannered, fancy dress, perfect managing skills, type of person. She was a warrior, a soldier. She wasn't made for the royal life.

She went back to bed with these thoughts, but it didn't help that she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up realizing that she had actually gotten some sleep. She was awoken by some maids. One with brown hair and green eyes, another with black hair and brown eyes, and then the other one was also brown hair but she had blue eyes and many freckles.

"Good morning, my lady, I trust you slept well." The first maid with the brown hair and green eyes said.

Juno sat up and yawned. "Well enough." she said through her yawn. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well my lady, we are here to prepare you for breakfast." the black haired maid said, the three maids bowed.

"I can do that myself- I'm sorry, what are you names?" Juno asked curiously.

"I'm Aida ." the brown haired and green eyed girl said. "I am Telmarine." she bpwed, then the next maid spoke.

"I am Anntonella, I am from Calorman." she bowed, she was the one with the black hair and brown eyes.

"A-and I-I a-am A-Astrid." the third girl stuttered, her freckles popping out more. "I-I'm from A-Archenland." she then quickly bowed.

"Well, Aida, Anntonella, and Astrid." Juno got up from the bed. "Let's begin." Juno said with a smile, the other girls quickly went to work, they ran her bath while another made the bed and the third picked out a dress, all Juno had to do was sit and watched, she was actually amused with how fast they were going.

"your bath is read, my lady." Aida said, she had been the one who ran the bath.

"Great." Juno smiled, she was feeling a little more confident in herself then last night on the balcony. She followed Aida into the powder room where a big tub was waiting. Juno smiled at it, she hadn't really had a bath in her years, when she wasn't feeling to well she just went into the rivers and lakes that were around.

She was scrubbed from head to toe by two of the maids, Aida and Anntonella, she was actually regretting letting them help her.

When they finished scrubbing her, they dried her off quickly, rubbing all the dead skin off, leaving Juno's body raw from the scrubbing and drying, but she was surprised when she found her hair dried after all the drying they did in a half an hour.

"Sheesh, you'd think they were preparing me for my wedding." Juno said under her breath.

After being scrubbed and rubbed to death, Juno was fitted into a prissy dress, she huffed when she saw it. It was a rose pink with a white opening in the skirt from the waist down, going in a triangle shape. The dress had lace all over it. Juno groaned, it was way too fancy for breakfast.

When they were done dressing her, they moved on to her hair. They pulled her curly locks into a pony tail and fastened a rose to the flip.

"Freshly picked this morning, my lady." Aida bowed.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Juno shouted. "I can take all the scrubbing and the pulling and the tugging, but what I can't stand is people calling me "_My lady_" and bowing everytime they say it..." Juno trailed off as she calmed down, trying to get it into their thick heads. "I know you're just trying to help, but you're just making me more nervous thinkning that whenever other people will see me they're going to call me that." she took a deep breath. "Are we good now?" the three maids nodded. "Good, and from now on, I choose my clothes, okay?"

"Yes, my lad- Princess Juno." Anntonella corrected herself.

"You can simply just call me "Juno", kay?"

"Yes, Juno." the three said. "We are finished preparing you by the way, the coronation starts in half an hour, miss."

"What!" Juno started freaking out, her nerves were back from the previous night. "No one told me that the coronation was this morning!" she turned to the girls after her miny rant. "You guys told me that I was getting ready for breakfast! What happened to food?"

"Oh!" Anntonella cried out. "I forgot to give you breakfast! I'll be right back, ladies!" she ran from the room and returned fifteen minutes later with a small bit of grapes and cheese. "here, this is all they allowed me to get for you." she handed them to Juno and she hurriedly ate them down.

"Time to go!" Aida's churpy voice announced as she looked at her pocket watch. "The kingdom awaits!" they rushed Juno out of her room and to the Great hall where the coronation would take place. Even though there were no thrones in there, they had constructed seven royal chairs made of gold for the royals.

The trumpets started to blare and she was put behind a large door where it would open to the great hall. The others arrived in a minute.

"Nervous?" Caspian whispered.

"Very." was all she answered back. Then she went to the back of the group, they lined up with Caspian leading it. It went Caspian, Susan and Peter side by side, Edmund and Lucy side by side, and then Juno at the end.

Everyone stood up when they entered the hall, the monarchs walked toward the temporary Dais. They went up the steps and stood behind the Thrones according to order. Peter in the middle, Caspian on his left with Adalyn on his right. Juno was beside Adalyn with Lucy beside her and then Susan was beside Caspian with Edmund beside her.

Aslan was there to crown them and announce the other royals.

"We welcome you all to this great celebration." Aslan started. "The coronation of Prince Caspian and Princess Juno." he gestured to them. Truffelhunter and Lord Corinth of Galma came carrying the crowns, Corinth was carrying the Telmarine crown on a purple pillow while Truffelhunter carried the crown with moons on them, on the tips with vines circling the crown part, it was a sparkling silver one. Aslan turned his head to his left.

"I, in the name of Narnia and Telmar, proclaim you King Caspian the tenth." The Telmarine crown was place upon Caspian's head, he stood as Aslan turned to Juno. "And I proclaim thee Queen Juno the Audacious (another word for "Brave") of Narnia." the crown was placed upon her head.

The crowd cheered and the parade through the village came and went, fire works were also there that night and Caspian and Junbo watched them together as did Adalyn and Peter.

* * *

The next morning, Asaln asked Caspian to assemble everyone at center of the village where the big oak tree was, Caspian went to work on that.

While Juno was getting ready for the meeting, as she was brushing her hair, she was thinking things over. Had she been to rash with Caspian on that night? She admitted she loved him what would happen in eighty years or so? All her loved one's would be gone and she and her mother would be left alone forever.

"I guess I just have to accept it." she looked herself straight in the eye in the mirror. "I'm immortal." then she noticed that white light surrounded her, engulfing her in the light, she tried to scream but no sound came out. Then the light was gone in a flash.

"Congratulations, dear one." Aslan's chuckling voice came from the door.

"What just happened, Aslan?" Juno asked, worry was spread out on her face.

"by choosing to accept you were immortal, you became Mortal." he was smiling. A confused look spread across Juno's face now.

"So...I-I'm mortal now?" Juno couldn't believe it. then he face fell. "But what about my mother? She'll be all alone for the rest of her life!"

"Not too long ago, you mother also accepted that she was immortal and she became mortal as well, it was when she was in prison." Aslan explained. "You will grow old now and you will not have to live your life alone anymore, Juno, you wouldn't have had too anyway, I am always with you Juno." Aslan left her room, Juno was bursting with happiness.

After telling Caspian the good news, they went to the meeting, Juno went off before him.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian started off, Adalyn and Juno were both smiling now, they were happy, _very_ happy. Caspian then continued. "Any Telmarine's who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any who wish, Aslan can return you to the home of our forefathers." many murmurs and gasping went throughout the crowd.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." an older man said in the front.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan told them, everyone was shocked. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world." he paused a moment. "The same world as our Kings and Queens." People gasped. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

The people were silent, but then-

"I will go." a man's voice spoke up. "I will except the offer." the people turned to see that it was Glozelle. He made his way to the front, Caspian had to try hard to not glare at him for almost killing him.

"So will we." Pruniprismia spoke up, holding her son in her arms. Lord Miligan of Telmar followed closely behind her.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said and breathed on them, then the oak tree behind them started to skin, making a sort of doorway in it. People exclaimed all around. The four of them walked through the doorway and disappeared. People gasped some more.

"How do we know he is not leading us to out death!?" a man shouted from the crowd.

"Sire, if my example may be of service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered. Juno caught a glance at Peter, it seemed as though he was thinking hard, he and her mother seemed to be giving each others looks like they knew something that the rest of them didn't.

"We'll go." Peter stepped forward, Adalyn was right at his side. Juno was thoroughly confused right now.

"We will?" Edmund asked. Juno could see the sadness and confusion coming from him.

"Come on." Peter said sadly. "Our times up." he began taking his sword off. He walked over to Caspian. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." he handed the sword to Caspian, nodding at Juno as he did so.

"We will look after it until you return." Caspian said, Juno walked over and nodded. They both took the sword.

"We most certainly will." she said. Sadness was evident in her voice, but she knew that he would come back one day.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan piped up, all heads turned to her, Juno was again confused. Adalyn than spoke.

"We're not coming back." she said sadly. Juno was clearly upset.

"We're not?" Lucy asked as she looked about ready to cry.

"You two are." Peter said, looking at his youngest sister and brother. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked. She was sad and hurt and confused, she had directed this question to Aslan.

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan answered. "Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world, now it's time they lived in their own." then he looked at Adalyn. "And your sister-in-law has made the choice to go with you, though she knows that of she goes she can never return."

Juno had been biting her lip to keep the tears from spilling bug with the news of never seeing her mother again broke her, she started to cry, Caspian held her tight.

Adalyn looked ready to cry too. She walked over to her daughter she took Juno's hands in her own. "You must know that this is for the best." she had years rolling down her cheeks now. "But...I promise you that this is not the last time I see you, we will all be together again in Aslan's country till the end of time." she had a stream of tears now, she and Juno both alike.

"I-I just don't want to say goodbye when I-I just got you back!" Juno cried.

"T-then don't say goodbye..." Adalyn also cried. "Say 'See you later', because we will." she brought her daughter into a hug. They let the years fall for a minute or two, then Adalyn broke from her daughters arms. "I love you, my daughter. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Mom." she started crying again, she gave her mother one last hug and then turned to Caspian. Lucy started to cry too, Peter walked over to yer and took her hand.

"It's alright, Lu." he said calmly. "It's nothing how I thought it would be, but one day, you'll see too. Come one." he took her hand fully.

They went and said goodbye to Trumpkin and Glenstorm and the professor. Lucy and Trumpkin hugged because that would actually be the last time they see each other.

Peter, after saying his goodbyes to everyone else walked over to his daughter hesitantly. "Look, I know we may have gotten off on a wrong start but I want you to know that I-" he was cut off by Juno running over and hugging him full on, Peter was taken by surprise.

"I know...and I wish we had more time to spend to get know one another better...father." she said, liking the way it sounded as she said it. Peter was in total shock as he hugged her back.

"Me too, Juno...me too..." he let go of her and joined his siblings over by the tree, he took his wife's hand. He looked at his other siblings. "Ready?"

"We're ready, Pete." Edmund said. And one by one, they went through the tree. Disappearing back into their own world. Lucy looked back one more time on her magical land before following her siblings back on to the train platform in London, England.

After the meeting was adjourned and people went home for the night, Caspian and Juno went back to the castle. Juno hadn't gone to bed straight away like Caspian had done. She had gone out on her balcony to cry for a bit. She already missed her mother and father, it was hard to believe that they were gone and that she was the lone queen of Narnia. And with that came many responsibilities. Like getting Cair Paravel reconstructed.

As she let the sobs rack her body, she felt arms wrap around during her, she immediately knew it was Caspian. She continued to cry for them in his arms until she fell asleep, Caspian put her to bed and went to own room, kissing her forehead before he left.

That night, Aslan had sent her a dream of her parents in England, she slept quite well that night, she only wished that the dream would last forever...

* * *

**WASN'T THAT GREAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: this is not the end of Peter and Adalyn. In the next book I will do every other chapter in England and the other chapters in Narnia.**

**I will post the Epilogue later, first I just need to write it... :(**

**I would like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers here:**

**SASORIA 1010**

**ZabuzasGirl**

**Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER **

**dream lighting **

**Carla Michaelson **

**GoldenSpiderMonkey101**

**HighQueenP **

**Daisy54154**

**MCH **

**Artemis Persephone Jackson **

**Disco Jackson**

**Angelicdreamer101**

**And all the guests.**

**You have all been very supportive in this book and I hope you will stay with me until the next book. I would like to take a short break from this trilogy to take a breather for a while and maybe map out the story. I will probably post the book next month, I would also like to get done with school, it's getting crammed in these days cause I'm so busy. **

**I love you all and I hope you will review with open thoughts, I want you to tell me what you would like to see in the next book, I will try to incorporate your ideas, if Your idea didn't make it then I'm sorry, maybe next time. :)**

**So...let's get these reviews in, I would like to have at least three before I post the Epilogue.**

**Have a good one and see you soon. Bye.**

**~KesseGirl1**


	18. EPILOGUE

**Well, here it is...THE EPILOGUE! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Enjoy! :D :D :D **

* * *

**EPILOGUE~**

It had only been two days since Adalyn came to Narnia, she lived with her new family that consisted of her parents, Michael and Rachel Stewart, and her younger brother Jordan and her older brother Johnathan. She was the middle child in her family and she didn't mind it one bit. She was happy here in England. She and Peter even had an arranged marriage with each other. She and Peter were overjoyed that they would get to marry again, though they knew it wouldn't be as grand as their wedding back in...Narnia.

Narnia...they missed the place dearly. Not a day went by where she didn't think of her daughter. How time had passed? Had she and Caspian married? Did she had grandchildren? That one had been a little strange to think though.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked as she pulled her from her thoughts.

"Narnia...our daughter...how long it's been." she said sadly. Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know it's been hard, but we'll all be together again someday...and when we are...that will be the happiest reunion any family has ever experienced."

"I'd like that..." she trailed off. She kissed him on the cheek. "And maybe Juno will meet any future siblings of her's."

Peter looked at yer surprised, then Adalyn stopped him before he could speak. "Only if you promise not to disappear again before I tell you, promise?"

"I definitely promise." he said, and picked her up, Adalyn cried out in surprise.

"Peter! Put me down!" he started to tickle her and she couldn't stop laughing.

Later that day, Adalyn and her family ate dinner that night, the Pevensie's had joined them. As Adalyn looked on, she could imagine this happening back with their entire family,

Back in Narnia...

**And there you go! It's Over! :D :D :D :D I'm sad that it is :( but it means that I can start working on the next book!**

**I hope you enjoyed these past two books and I hope you equally enjoy the next one...and maybe others :) :) :) :)**

**KESSEGIRL1~**


	19. PREVIEW! FOR the NEXT BOOK!

**_Hey everyone!_**

**The new book will be posted on Monday afternoon, possibly evening. I know I promised SASORIA 1010 that I would post it on sunday but its been a really busy week because my grandparents just moved into their new house so we were pretty much over there all week helping out, mostly on Thursday though.**

**I'm sorry for those who have waited for so long, but I promise this new book will be smoking awesome.**

**Here is a spoiler alert. The next book will only be in England. It will revolve around Peter and Adalyn pretty much. It deals with struggles that they go through in their newly engaged life. Here is a preview for it :)**

**Preview:**

_As she stared up into those big blue orbs, all Adalyn could think of was how lucky she was. He was there, back and real, he was not gone, but indeed standing right there in front of her. He reached out his hand, behind them, searching for her hand, she felt his and grabbed it with her own. She was shaking with nerves._

_"I do." she finally said, happier than what she had been all her days._

_"Than by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." he turned and looked at Peter. "You may kiss your bride." Peter grinned, as did Adalyn._

_They turned toward each other and leaned in, Peter hooked his hand around her waist while Adalyn's went around his neck. They kissed freely and passionately while the crowd behind them stood up and clapped and cheered, Edmund whistled and so did a few other guys._

_"May I present Mr. Peter and Mrs. Adalyn Pevensie." the crowd cheered even harder. The two smiled and kissed again._

_"I love you." Peter said with a big smile. Adalyn laughed happily as the crowd began throwing rice and pettles on them, they hurried from the alter and down the isle in which rice and pettles still fell upon them. They made it to the automobile and the shofar (open door person and driver) opened the door for them and they climbed in, but before Adalyn did, she threw her bouquet and it landed in Isabels hands. She just stared at it like it was a ghost, then she slowly smiled._

_Then the two newly (remarried) married couple drove away as the crowd followed as far as the street._

_Adalyn and Peter turned to eachother in the automobile._

_"I love you too, _Mr. Pevesnie_." she said, brushing her hand on his cheek. Peter held her wrist gently._

_"I'm gald for that, _Mrs. Pevensie._" she and Peter laughed as they now used their married names._

**So how'd you like the preview, hmm? Who's Isabel? and what's she got to do with the story?**

**I will post the book, a hundred percent promise, on Monday afternoon!**

**Till then! Have a nice rest of your weekend and HAPPY (early) FATHERS DAY!**

**KESSEGIRL1!**


End file.
